Ténèbres ou lumière?
by Lylith Malfoy
Summary: Harry est tiraillé par son destin de sauveur, Draco par celui de mangemort. Les ténèbres commencent à les attirer tous deux. Ténèbres ou lumière? Le choix ne sera peut être pas celui que tout le monde pense.Slash Yaoi!
1. Default Chapter

**_Ténèbres ou Lumière ?_**

**_Genre :_**_ Angs, sombre, sérieuse, yaoi, une dose de romance…et puis je ne sais pas !!lol !!!_

**_Couple :_**_ Draco et Harry !! Mon couple préfér !!!!!!_

**_Disclamers :_**_ Sont pas à moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OUIN !!!!!! C'est injuste !!! Mais bon, on s'y fait !!!!! Snif tout de même. _

**_Résum : _**_Harry est tiraillé par son destin de sauveur, Draco par celui de mangemort. Les ténèbres commencent à les attirer tous deux. Blanc ou noir. Le choix ne sera peut être pas celui que tout le monde pense._

_KIKOU tout le monde !!! Alors voici une fic qui j'espère vous plaira !!! Vous avez déjà du voir la première passée sourire d'enfant et autant vous dire que je ne pense pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Alors maintenant je vais vous coller une colle !! Ben quoi j'ai bien le droit !! J'ai ouvert un nouveau compte, donc celles-ci ne sont pas mes premières fics !! Quoi ?? Comment ça ?? Ben c'est tout simple, vous me connaissez déjà pour la plus part je pense mais qui suis-je ??? lol !! Ceci est un mystère !!! Comment ça je suis folle et je fais mumuse avec rien !! Meu non, j'avais envi d'ouvrir un autre compte ffnet pour pouvoir mettre encore plus de fic !!!!! Alors alors qui suis-je ??? Y en a qui devrait me reconnaître tout de même !! Je ne vous donne pas plus d'indice !!!! Et puis ça ne sert à rien de passer sur mon profile, y a rien marqu !! Niack !!! En attendant je vous laisse lire ma petite fic !!!_

_**PS **: Je ne sais pas encore si je garderais ce titre !!!! Sauf si vous le trouvez bien !!!!_

**_Chapitre 1 : Soir de pluie._**

_En haut de la tour d'astronomie de l'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, nommé Poudlard, on trouvait la plus belle des vues de l'établissement. Et c'est ici même que venait la plus part des âmes en peines, celles qui cherchaient le réconfort de la lune et des étoiles, celles qui avaient aussi des envies suicidaires. _

_Cette tour était le seul lieu de calme et de recueillement où on pouvait être un temps soit peu tranquille. En période de nuits calmes on pouvait penser y trouver du monde mais en nuits agitées telle que ce soir personne n'oserait s'y aventurer. _

_Il pleuvait sur l'école depuis bientôt trois bonnes heures, trois très longues heures et les élèves dormaient déjà depuis un bout de temps, mais pas tous les élèves. _

_En haut donc de cette tour, se trouvait un jeune garçon glacé par la pluie jusqu'à la moelle, mais qui semblait s'en foutre royalement. Il regardait au loin, fixant un point invisible comme s'il ne voulait rien voir. _

_Il avait tant de peine, tant de tristesse dans ses yeux que la pluie ne s'arrêtait pas. Il ne savait même pas s'il pleurait et ne voulait pas le savoir tellement il était dépité par tout. _

_Il repensait à sa vie, rien, ce n'était rien que stupidité, soumission et surtout trahison et mensonge. Il était en sixième années et Harry Potter ne savait pas ce qu'était être un enfant heureux, libre et insouciant. Quand il regardait autour de lui, il devait être le seul à être ainsi, à n'avoir jamais connu l'amour de ses parents et pourtant il le savait au fond de lui ce n'était pas le cas. _

_Neville Longdubat avait les mêmes soucis que lui, ses parents à cause de Voldemort étaient à St Mangouste mais même là encore, ils étaient vivants et puis sa grand mère bien qu'apparemment terrifiante, devait tout de même l'aimer. _

_Lui, il n'avait personne, sa famille ne l'aimait pas, les Dursley le vomissaient rien qu'en le voyant, il ne supportait pas tout ce qui avait un rapprochement avec la magie, tout ce qui n'était pas normal. Rien que ça, la normalité, il soupira rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il était. Il ne serait jamais normal, il ne serait jamais aimé pour ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire Harry, juste Harry et non pas Harry Potter le survivant. _

_Il avait vécu ses onze premières années dans un placard poussiéreux sous un escalier, esclave de son oncle et de sa tante, martyrisé par son cousin qui faisait pas moins de huit fois son poids_._ Sa vie n'était rien de bien intéressant, il était constamment surveillé, emprisonné. _

_Petit oiseau enfermé dans une belle cage dorée dont personne n'a la clé afin de le libérer. _

_Il soupira de nouveau en repensant à sa pathétique vie, depuis ses onze ans, il était ici, Poudlard, sa maison, il s'y sentait si bien au début, seul endroit ou il oubliait sa famille moldu. Mais il s'était avéré tristement que tout ceci n'était qu'un leurre afin de l'attirer vers la magie blanche, vers Dumbledore. Des gentillesses, de la protection ? Non il avait été trahit ! On se servait de lui. Trahison, tous l'avaient trahit, tout ça pour une maudite prophétie dont il n'avait cure. _

_Sirius Black la seule personne qui voulait vraiment l'aider, qui aimait ses parents, qui l'aimait lui, sa seule famille aimante, était mort de la faute de Dumbledore, il lui en voulait tellement, il lui en voulait de toujours faire comme bon lui semble, de toujours tout contrôler. Il voulait juste être un enfant normal et vivre avec Sirius. _

_Sirius, il n'avait rien pu faire pour lui, il n'avait rien mais alors rien pu faire, il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu le protéger, le sauver. Il était mort pourquoi, pour rien. Ses parents aussi en fin de compte, pour le protéger mais en y repensant, ils s'étaient sacrifiés mais lui ne voulait pas de l'existence qu'il avait. _

- _Je suis un égoïste. Dit il tout haut comme pour parler à lui même. _

- _Je ne te le fais pas dire Potter. _

_Une voix froide, arrogante et surtout masculine lui parvint, Harry ne se tourna même pas vers le garçon qui venait d'entrer sur son territoire. Il le connaissait bien, rien que sa voix, toujours la même depuis la première année, non, elle avait changé à cause du fait que tous un jour ils grandissent. Draco Malfoy, jeune homme de 16 ans tout comme lui, fils d'une des plus vielles familles de sang pur, digne héritier qu'il était mais surtout fils de Mangemort. Personne ne savait vraiment quel chemin il avait pris dans la guerre mais la plus part le pensait mangemort. _

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? _

- _Je me promenais. Dit il d'un ton nonchalant. _

_Il vint s'asseoir à coté du survivant déjà assit et sous la pluie toujours battante. Il regarda lui aussi au loin un point invisible. La pluie qui tombant sur le sol de la tour était le seul bruit, personne ne parlait, chacun restait là comme s'ils avaient besoin de rester sous cette pluie glaciale afin de laver quelque chose. Harry finit tout de même par se tourner vers Draco et le détailler. _

_Il avait bien changé le petit Draco arrogant de première année, bien sûr à cet age là, il avait attiré beaucoup de monde mais maintenant il faisait penser à ces être sombres et ténébreux qui faisaient peur mais étaient terriblement attirant. Une peau pale à faire peur, des cheveux blond pratiquement blanc argent toujours gominés avec deux fines mèches tombant devant ses yeux gris bleu si attirant. Un corps de rêves pour tout homme voulant attiré quelconque créature dans son lit, une prestance effrayante, des manières aristocratiques, une façon de parler et des mots toujours bien placés faisant superbement mal. Draco Malfoy était ce qu'on appel un Bad Boy, un putain de mec sexy et attirant à la luxure. Et surtout il était dénudé de tous sentiments, un visage parfaitement calme, impassible. _

_Harry retourna à la contemplation de son point imaginaire, bien sur Draco Malfoy était beau, même terriblement sexy mais c'en était dangereusement effrayant. _

_Draco ayant parfaitement suivit l'inspection en règle du Gryffondor en fit de même une fois celui-ci finit. Il savait qu'Harry s'en rendrait compte mais ne ferait rien pour le contre dire. _

_Lui aussi avait bien changé en deux mois, le fait de perdre son parrain, de voir encore une fois tous ses efforts pour sauver les personnes chères à ses yeux vaines, lui avait conféré une aura mélancolique mais aussi extrêmement enivrante. Il avait ce regard indifférent à tout, ses émeraudes voilées le rendant légèrement mystérieux. Bon nombre de personnes voulaient savoir ce à quoi pensait le survivant, le saint Potter mais jamais personne ne pouvait se venter de le savoir car Harry Potter était devenu une énigme. _

_Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient entré à Poudlard, pour cette foute sixième années, mais les professeurs savaient que la plus part des élèves n'y pensaient même plus, trop occupés par cette foute guerre. _

_Il revint à la contemplation de sa Némésis, il avait toujours les cheveux en batailles bien que là la pluie aplatissait tout lui rendant encore plus son aspect mystérieux, ses lunettes toujours présente sur son nez faisait tache et n'allait absolument pas avec le beau visage qu'il avait. Son corps était superbement taillé à cause du Quidditch et bien qu'il n'ai pas pu en faire l'année dernière à cause de la loi stupide de Ombrage, il n'en était pas moins devenu sexy mais ne se mettait pas en valeur et cachait le tout dans des vêtements faisant deux voir trois fois sa taille mais là sous la pluie le haut collant à son corps on pouvait découvrir une forte carrure malgré qu'il ne soit pas très grand. Harry n'avait pas sa façon de parler ni son élégance de Malfoy mais il avait une manière à lui de se faire respecter. _

_Draco repartit à son tour dans la contemplation de son point, il n'avait même pas froid, c'est comme si la présence d'Harry le réchauffait, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux deux sur cette tour, eux deux et leur avenir._

- _Tu voulais me parler ? _

- _Non, juste être loin de ses abrutis ! Répondit Draco d'une voix monocorde. _

- _J'oubliais le grand seigneur Malfoy ne peut supporter la bassesse de son entourage. _

- _Et oui que veux tu Potter, mais il me semble que toi aussi tu fuis le bas peuple. _

_Harry haussa les épaules, oui il fuyait tout le monde pour avoir la paix, ils l'énervaient tous avec leur fausse compassion pour lui, leur pitié. Il détestait ça, on ne pouvait pas le voir comme tout le monde. _

- _Sans doute, après tout je ne suis sûrement pas digne de leur accorder un regard. _

_Draco fit un micro sourire, Harry Potter parlait de façon serpentardesque. Il aimait bien se ton dans la bouche du garçon, ça avait comme un avant goût de victoire, Potter ne supportant plus personne, le grand Potter se rebellant. _

- _Le grand Potter est bien mieux qu'eux, c'est cela ? _

- _Exactement, après tout, ne suis-je pas celui qui a survécu, ne suis je pas celui qui devra tous les sauver. _

- _Petit Potter serait il entrain de se rebeller contre Dumbledore et sa clique de petits toutous. Allons le chien chien du directeur n'oserait tout de même pas ? _

_Harry lui envoya un regard noir, il savait que le blond faisait tout pour l'embêter, on n'aurait même pu croit que c'était de la taquinerie. L'acier contre l'émeraude, combat que le survivant coupa de sa voix rauque et haineuse. _

- _Il serait en effet possible que comme tu le dises, je ne sois plus vraiment le chien chien de ce vieux con. _

- _Voyons Potter, ton langage, je ne suis pas sûr que Granger et Weasley trouvent que le mot « con » soit vraiment adapté au directeur. Mais il est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas là pour te soutenir. Que font ils ? Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tant que ça n'a pas rapport avec Voldemort, ça ne les concerne plus. _

- _La ferme Malfoy. Siffla le Gryffondor. _

- _Et pourquoi cela, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Le petit Gryffy est totalement seul…_

_Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un poing percuta brutalement sa joue, le blond manqua de tomber mais se retint un regard de pure haine s'abattit sur son ennemie. _

- _Tu as osé…Cracha t il à moitié envoyant à son tour son poing dans la mâchoire de l'autre. _

_S'en suivit en suite une longue, très longue dispute, les coups pleuvaient. Ils roulaient au sol sous la pluie, s'insultant de tous les noms, laissant ainsi leur haine mutuelle prendre le dessus. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de se lâcher et cela leur faisait du bien. Un stresse évident en chacun était ainsi évacué, le stresse de leur vie, de leur pauvre vie déjà toute tracées. De ce choix oppressant pesant sur leurs épaules, du regard constant des autres sur eux. Le fait qu'ils ne puissent jamais être eux même qu'ils ne puissent jamais faire comme bon leur semblait, toujours surveillés, toujours regardés, admirés, obligés de faire ce qu'on leur demandait. Ils en avaient tout bonnement marre et depuis la première année, leur haine ne faisait qu'augmenter trouvant l'un dans l'autre une sorte de catalyseur. _

_Harry lui renvoyait la balle, le snobait, il ne le voyait pas comme les autres, il ne le regardait pas avec les yeux en cœur essayant d'attirer ses faveurs et par la même occasion celles de son père et de sa famille. Pour lui il était juste Draco le gamin arrogant et détestable._

_Draco lui parlait avec cruauté, ne le voyant pas en survivant, ne voulant pas se reposer sur lui, il voulait sa part, il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir ainsi encerclé par des millions de personnes acclamant son nom. Pour lui il était juste Harry le gamin qui ne respect pas les règles et se fout royalement à chaque fois dans la merde. _

_Un coup s'abattit sur le ventre de Draco, il ne savait pas que le petit Gryffondor était si fort, il était à présent allongé sur le dos au sol. _

- _Alors Malfoy, ça fait quoi d'être soumis. _

- _Je n'ai pas déclaré forfait Potter. _

_Mais même si un Malfoy ne s'avoue jamais vaincu, il savait très bien que ce combat était perdu d'avance. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour tout ce qui en venait à a force physique, il était très fort en magie, il la pratiquait depuis qu'il pouvait tenir une baguette dans ses mains, magie blanche, magie noire, son père l'avait très bien formé. Mais pas dans le combat comme celui là et n'en faisant jamais, il était facilement blocable. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire à Potter de se pousser car il lui faisait mal, sa fierté ne le voulait pas. _

_Il se débattit donc un peu pour pouvoir se débarrasser du garçon sur lui mais rien, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est qu'Harry l'immobilise encore plus. _

_Le survivant savait très bien qu'à ce jeu là, Malfoy ne pourrait jamais gagner, s'en était jouissif, jamais le blond ne pourrait se débattre et renverser la situation. Il avait beau être relativement musclé, lui avait l'avantage de savoir ce battre à cause de son cousin, un avantage bien pratique quand on veut pouvoir se défendre mais les méthodes princières de Draco ne lui servait en rien dans ce genre de combat. Il le voyait se débattre mais vainement, il resserra sa prise sur ces poignets les mettant au dessus de la tête blonde et le bloquant de son corps. _

_L'acier et l'émeraude s'affrontèrent de nouveau. Harry fit un sourire de vainqueur agrémenté par un rictus mauvais. _

- _Alors Malfoy, avoue ta défaite. _

- _Jamais. _

_Sa fierté bien trop grande pour s'avouer vaincu face à Potter, il fit une dernière tentative désespérée mais ne réussit qu'à se faire un peu plus mal. Il se laissa donc retomber sur le sol haletant, ses poignets le brûlaient et son corps étaient douloureux et engourdit par le froid. Harry le regarda rendre les armes, il pouvait se venter de l'avoir fait plier, il le regarda souriant. Draco Malfoy soumit et dans une position plutôt intéressante. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, du sang coulait de sa lèvre en une jolie traînée rougeâtre sur son teint blanc. Draco refusait de le regarder, la tête sur le coté. _

- _Allons tu sais, il n'y a que nous deux ici petit dragon, personne ne saura jamais que le grand Malfoy s'est retrouvé soumis à Harry Potter. _

_Draco regarda Potter une flamme de haine dans ses yeux et aussi une lueur de surprise. Que voulait il dire par « personne ne saura jamais ». Il ne le dirait pas, non, impossible Harry Potter ne laisserait jamais se genre de chose passer, il en profiterait, le rabaissant au plus au point, alors pourquoi ?_

_Harry regarda Draco, il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête, il se posait mille et une questions afin de savoir pourquoi il avait dit ça. En faite il ne le savait pas lui même, mais il ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent, il voulait garder cette victoire sur le prince de Serpentard pour lui, rien que pour lui. Graver cette image, ce joli petit minois soumit, son regard, son corps tendu sous le sien. _

- _Pourquoi ? Réussit à dire entre deux halètements _

_Draco sentait le froid doucement s'insinuer en lui mais le corps D'Harry le réchauffait, douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps meurtrit et gelé. Il le regardait cette fois, il voulait essayer de lire dans ses yeux mais rien, il vit juste une flamme qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. _

- _Cela ne regarde pas ces pauvres petits, cela ne regarde que nous deux. Toi et moi, Malfoy. Juste toi et moi. _

_Tout en disant ses mots, il approcha son visage de celui du serpentard, il passa sa langue sur la lèvre sanguinolente du blond, celui si tressaillit ce qui fit sourire le brun. Sentir Draco ainsi sous lui, soumit et frissonnant de désir, quelque chose de passablement jouissif. _

_Draco ne savait plus quoi faire, la langue de Potter sur sa lèvre léchant son sang, puis revenir sensuellement à sa bouche pour l'embrasser dans un baiser d'abord timide qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et puis devenant petit à petit plus possessif. Lorsqu'il voulu entrer, il lui laissa la place, son esprit complètement embrumé par le froid du sol et la chaleur que dégageait le corps de son ennemie. Inconscient du fait que la pluie tombait toujours, le baiser continua, la langue d'Harry rencontra celle du blond, ils ressentirent une sorte de légère électrocution mais ça ne les empêcha pas de continuer, bien trop avide de découvrir cette cavité. La danse ne fut pas comme on pouvait le penser, violente ou même agressive non, juste un baiser, un baiser certes avec un goût de sang mais qui leur fit oublier un instant où ils étaient, qui ils étaient et surtout qui ne leur donna qu'une envie continuer de savourer cet instant de plénitude. _

_Harry était bien, il se sentait victorieux certes mais en même temps, Draco l'était aussi parce qu'il savait que lui même le désirait avec ce baiser, il le désirait au fond de lui, il le trouvait tout à fait à son goût et celui du sang d'un Malfoy, du sang du petit dragon lui plaisait plus que tout. Il relâcha sa poigne sur les poignets du blond là plaçant ainsi dans les cheveux blonds mouillés, il les ébouriffa afin de ne plus les voir ainsi gominés, il voulait le voir naturel. _

_Draco sentant son poignet libéré fit glisser ses mains dans le dos d'Harry passant sous la chemise humide pour accéder à la peau moite mais douce du survivant. Il sentit la main du brun dans ses cheveux mais il s'en fichait d'être décoiffé, il était si bien comme ça. Une douce chaleur au creux de ses reins mais il n'y fit pas attention, il pouvait sentir ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait le désirer sexuellement mais en ce moment la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était le sentiment de sécurité et de douceur que lui offrait le garçon. _

_Harry avait sentit la réaction de Draco tout comme la sienne d'ailleurs mais il ne voulait pas ce genre de réaction, il ne voulait pas le plaquer comme ça durement sur le sol de la tour, sous la pluie et le prendre bestialement, non, il ne voulait finalement pas blesser ainsi le serpentard qui lui offrait se sentiment d'être désiré pour autre chose que son destin. Et apparemment il en était de même pour l'autre. _

_Ils voulaient juste être aimé un moment, ne pas sentir le poids du monde, le poids des hommes sur eux, leurs choix, rien, juste l'amour. Amour, tous deux sursautèrent en même temps en pensant à ça. Aimer quelqu'un, aimer, sentiment si pur l'un pour l'autre. Impossible et pourtant là dans leur cœur meurtrit il savait que l'un et l'autre ils étaient les seules à ce comprendre. _

_Harry lâcha la bouche du blond afin que celui-ci puisse respirer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Harry se dégagea du corps trempé de Draco. Dès que le contact fut rompu, la pluie se sentit et le froid les mordit violement mais plus que tout, quelque chose se brisa, ils étaient si bien l'un contre l'autre. Draco posa doucement sa main sur la mâchoire d'Harry en faisant un signe désolé de la tête et Harry remonta la cape sur les épaule du blond afin qu'il n'ait pas trop froid. Ils restèrent ainsi se noyant l'un et l'autre. Puis Harry s'approcha, vola un baiser au blond et partit aussi vite laissant un Draco rêveur sous la pluie battante. _

_A suivre…_

_Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ??? Vous pouvez bien me le dire à moi !!! Einh ??? J'accepte tout, que ce soit gentil ou méchant !! Je ne suis pas compliquées du moment qu'on me donne sont petit avis afin de savoir surtout comment vous voyez évolué la suite. Alors à vos claviers, prêt partez !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_L.M_


	2. Activité inattendue

**_Ténèbres ou Lumière ?_**

**_Genre :_**_ Angs, sombre, sérieuse, yaoi, une dose de romance…et puis je ne sais pas !!lol !!!_

**_Couple :_**_ Draco et Harry !! Mon couple préféré !!!!!!_

**_Disclamers :_**_ Sont pas à moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OUIN !!!!!! C'est injuste !!! Mais bon, on s'y fait !!!!! Snif tout de même. _

**_Résumé :_******_Harry est tiraillé par son destin de sauveur, Draco par celui de mangemort. Les ténèbres commencent à les attirer tous deux. Blanc ou noir. Le choix ne sera peut être pas celui que tout le monde pense._

**_Note :_**_ Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre. Je remercie tout de même ceux qui ont reviewer et même ceux qui ne font que passer lire. Merci encore. _

**_Chapitre 2 : Activité inattendue. _**

_Harry descendait les escaliers songeant toujours à ce qui venait de se passer en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il réfléchissait à sa pathétique vie quand Draco était arrivé. Ils avaient parlés puis tout c'était envenimé comme d'habitude. Et une bagarre avait été déclarée, pas de magie juste les poings afin de se calmer, de laisser sortir la haine qui les tuait petit à petit, le stresse et le poids de ce qu'on attendait d'eux. _

_Et il avait gagné, il avait gagné, logiquement c'était probable, en magie il aurait peut être perdu, Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un de cancre plutôt quelqu'un de tout à fait doué mais de toute manière Draco ne pouvait rien physiquement contre lui. Le petit prince de serpentard ne faisait pas assez de corps à corps, de travaux manuels. _

_Harry sourit en ce disant heureusement, sinon il n'aurait pas ces si belles et douces mains, ses doigts si fins et blancs. Il repensa à ça, comment il avait pu donner un baiser si doux à son ennemie surtout qu'il était entrain de le soumettre, de le voir sous lui. Sûrement le fait qu'il avait le dessus, qu'il voyait Draco faible et non du haut de son pied destalle, trempé, impuissant. _

_Il avait aimé ce baiser, il avait aimé l'échange avec Draco, il l'avait aimé tout court et encore en ce moment, il ne voulait qu'une chose, le serrer contre lui et savourer une fois de plus ces lèvres si tentatrices. Il balaya tout ça d'un coup, il ne devait plus y penser pour le moment, il devait redevenir lui même. _

_Ce qui s'était passé en haut de cette tour était à eux et rien qu'à eux, personne ne devait le savoir du moins pour le moment, il voulait simplement le garder au fond de lui. Il avançait donc dans le château laissant derrière lui une longue traînée d'eau, facilement repérable par Rusard ou Miss Teigne mais il en avait cure, s'en fichant royalement, il continua son avancé jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Il donna le mot de passe, ridicule comme toujours, qui n'était d'autre que rouge et or. _

_Le tableau bougea, il soupira, il savait qu'à l'intérieure l'attendait la pire chose, ce qu'il détestait le plus, à savoir ses « amis ». Il mit son masque de glace qu'il avait depuis la rentrée, ce masque d'indifférence et passa le tableau. En effet là au milieu de la salle commune en cette heure tardive à savoir deux heures du matin, Harry se retrouva devant Hermione granger, préfète en colère et Ron Weasley préfet lui aussi en colère également. Voila que le cauchemar dans lequel il vivait depuis la rentrée, depuis la mort de Sirius recommençait. _

- _Monsieur Harry James Potter, peut on savoir où vous étiez en cette heure tardive et surtout pour être autant trempé. Dit elle d'une voix imitant parfaitement celle de McGonagall. _

_Il sourit intérieurement en songeant à la tête qu'elle ferait si elle savait qu'il était avec Malfoy et qu'il lui avait roulé le patin du siècle en haut de la tour d'astronomie. _

- Je me promenais. Répondit il d'une voix monotone.

- Vous vous promeniez ?

- 'mione allons calme toi et laisse le s'expliquer.

- Ron ne te mêle pas de ça. Harry est totalement inconscient de se promener ainsi dans le château sans faire attention.

_Harry savait très bien ce que voulait dire la jeune fille, il risquait de se faire attaquer, de se faire enlever ou même peut être tuer. Mais nullement elle ne penserait à une conquête. Il rêva trente secondes à Draco sur la tour puis revint à Hermione qui essayait de se calmer. _

- Comment veux tu que je me calme, il est totalement inconscient, il aurait pu se faire tuer par tu sais qui.

_Et voila toujours le même refrain pensa t il. Toujours et encore, Voldemort allait le tuer, Voldemort par ci, Voldemort par là, il n'avait que ce nom à la bouche. _

- 'mione tu sais très bien que Dumbledore a renforcé les barrières, il ne pourra jamais rentrer.

- Oui mais dans ce cas, il peut y avoir un mangemort dans le château caché parmi les élèves. Malfoy par exemple.

_Harry se permit de laisser passer un petit rire au nom de son ennemie et surtout celui qu'il venait d'embrasser en haut de cette foutue tour. Il le savait, Draco ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ne savait dire pourquoi mais il le sentait au plus profond de lui même. _

_Ayant entendu le petit rire d'Harry les deux « amis » se tournèrent vers lui le regardant les yeux ronds. Harry, se sentant las et fatigué d'écouter à chaque fois les réprimandes d'Hermione, parla à son tour d'une voix froide et surtout sans appel. _

- Je suis fatigué et trempé, j'aimerais prendre une douche et aller me coucher. Arrête de te faire du souci pour moi, ce n'est pas la peine, je suis grand, je fais ce que je veux. Maintenant bonne nuit.

_Il monta laissant les deux gryffondors dans la salle commune et partit prendre une douche. Il laissa le liquide cette fois ci chaud couler le long de sa peau. Il était bien et tranquille. Il laissa ses pensées repartir sur un certain serpentard qui lui revenait d'ailleurs beaucoup en mémoire. Il le revit sous lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes, leurs langues jouant, ces mains dans son dos mais nullement il n'eut envie de sexe avec lui, nullement il n'eut envie de le prendre, de lui prendre sa virginité. _

_Il soupira d'aise un moment, il savait que Malfoy était vierge tout simplement parce que tous ceux ayant voulus l'approcher c'étaient vus envoyer paître plus loin. Draco Malfoy était fier, Draco Malfoy n'était pas un mec que l'on saute facilement, Draco Malfoy ne voulait pas salir son nom en ce faisant passer pour le mec qui a vue passer le plus de monde dans son lit. Il ne voulait personne et pourtant il l'avait désiré lui, Harry Potter. C'était comme une douce victoire. _

_Il sortit de la douche et ne mit que le haut de son pyjama, un tee-shirt gris, le bas étant un boxer parce qu'il ne supportait plus les pantalons de Dudley bien trop grand pour lui. Il sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans son dortoir, là, il regarda la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, mit ses fringues à sécher sur une chaise et s'apprêta à se coucher mais ce ne fut qu'une fois assis sur son lit entrain d'enlever ses lunettes qu'il entendit la voix bien trop connue de Ron lui parler. _

- Harry tu sais 'mione s'inquiète pour toi, comme tout le monde ici. Nous sommes tes amis vieux, pas tes ennemies, ne le confond pas.

_Harry savait que Ron disait ça pour connaître le fin fond des pensés de son meilleur ami mais s'il se disait meilleur ami, il aurait du savoir où il se trouvait, il aurait du savoir qu'il lui fallait du temps pour faire son deuil qu'il lui fallait du temps pour accepter tous ce qu'on voulait de lui et non pas le forcer. Il soupira et s'allongea sur son lit fermant le paravent pour être ainsi tranquille.  
  
_

- Je sais très bien Ron, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier à chaque fois. Je suis fatigué maintenant. A demain.

_Ron__ ne dit mot, il ne voulait pas envenimer l'état de son meilleur ami, il se coucha lui aussi en pensant qu'Harry était de plus en plus bizarre mais aussi qu'il prenait un air de plus en plus prétentieux et serpentardesque. Il s'endormit sur ses pensées. _

_« « « _

_En haut de la tour, Draco était resté quelques instants puis rapidement, il avait rejoint ses quartiers pour prendre une bonne douche. Les autres dormaient, encore heureux parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu envi de leur expliquer pourquoi il avait eu besoin de partir. Il rentra rapidement sous la douche et mit l'eau à couler lentement en resongeant au pourquoi il s'était retrouvé en haut de cette tour. _

_Il avait juste eut envi d'être seul, juste envi de quitter tous ces pauvres petits êtres sans intérêts, il en avait simplement marre d'être suivit de partout surtout par des gens attirés par lui que pour son argent et son beau cul comme disait la plus part des élèves. _

_Certes il devait bien l'avoué il était gâté par la nature, il n'était pas moche, il était plutôt beau et sexy, il était riche même si son père était en prison bien qu'il soit sûr que le Lord noir l'ai fait s'échapper mais ça n'avait pas fait la une des journaux pour ne pas avoir de scandale. Bref il avait tout ce qu'une personne puisse rêver mais tout de même des fois c'en était lassant. _

_Pansy__ Parkinson était gentille mais collante et stupide. _

_Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe étaient trop bêtes et surtout ne servaient à rien sauf à jouer les gardes du corps pour s'attirer les faveurs de Lucius. _

_Blaise Zabinni était un bon garçon, ils auraient pu être ami s'il ne le trouvait pas trop puéril des fois. _

_Milicent__ Bulstrod était à ranger dans le même panier que Pansy. _

_Et il s'arrêta là parce que sinon il n'avait pas finit de passer en revue tous les serpentards. _

_En tout cas lorsqu'il avait vu Potter ainsi en haut de la tour, il l'avait trouvé comment dire, éphémère, voila, comme s'il allait s'envoler et ne plus jamais réapparaître. Il y avait tant de mélancolie autour de lui qu'il n'avait pas pu le laisser seul, attiré par la beauté du survivant. _

_Oui, Harry Potter était beau, il aurait tout pour plaire s'il s'occupait seulement un peu plus de lui. Ses vêtements étaient sans classe même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. En tout cas Draco pouvait à présent dire qu'Harry Potter embrassait comme un dieu. Bien sûr il ne le dirait pas, garderait pour le moment au fond de lui ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ça avait été si magique, si féerique. Un bref moment de douceur dans cette pauvre vie pathétique. _

_Il sortit de la douche se frottant énergiquement le corps, il se souvint de la douceur avec laquelle Harry lui avait remis sa cape. Il rougit légèrement et se dépêcha d'enfiler un short de sport moldu trop grand et regagna sa couche. Tous les autres dormaient vraiment, Vincent et Grégory ronflaient comme des gorets, et Blaise lui roupillait comme un bien heureux. _

_Le blond une fois dans son lit jeta un sort de silence sur le coin de la pièce où il se trouvait voulant absolument pouvoir dormir. Et il s'assoupit avec l'image d'Harry au dessus de lui ce qui ne le blessa bizarrement pas sachant qu'un Malfoy ne se faisait jamais dominer. _

_« « « _

_Au petit matin Draco et Harry se réveillèrent de fort bonne humeur qui malheureusement disparu à la vue de leurs amis inquiets. _

_« « «_

- Draco où étais tu cette nuit ?? Demanda Pansy dès qu'il eut franchit l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Nulle part, en tout cas pas quelque part qui t'intéresse.

- Tu es sortis, tes vêtements étaient mouillés et….

_Blaise s'arrêta semblant voir pour la première fois le bleu sur la joue du garçon. _

- Tu t'es fais quoi l ?

_Draco posa ses doigts sur la blessure ainsi que celle de sa lèvre se souvenant de l'altercation avec Harry. Il n'y avait plus repensé juste le baiser était resté marqué dans sa tête. Il prit rapidement sa baguette et effaça la marque. _

- Rien !!

_Blaise ne dit plus rien se contentant de regarder Draco bizarrement. Il posa tout de même sa main sur son front et l'autre sur la sienne. Il l'a retira tout de suite. _

- Tu as de la fièvre Draco.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir Madame Pomfrech. S'exclama Pansy inquiète.

- Tout à l'heure pour le moment on va manger.

_Et sur ces mots, Draco quitta la salle commune des Serpentards pour la grande salle. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim mais il se devait d'y aller, après il passerait voir l'infirmière ou alors ça attendrait plus tard. _

_« « « _

- Harry tu peux me dire ce que tu as à la mâchoire ? Demanda Seamus en le regardant.

- Rien, je suis tombé.

- Mais bien sûr et tu veux me faire gobé que toi tu t'es ramass ? Laisse moi rire.

_A peine eut il dit ses mots qu'Hermione entra suivit de Ginny aussi inquiète l'une que l'autre. _

- Harry monte moi ta blessure, tu vois je te l'avais dit que c'était dangereux.

_Elle posa sa main sur la joue du brun et l'enleva tout de suite. _

- Tu as de la fièvre Harry. Tu vois à force de te promener peu couvert dans les couloirs tard le soir.

_Harry écoutait la jeune fille que d'une oreille, c'était surtout être resté sous la pluie aussi longtemps elle voulait dire, mais il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de sentir le froid de la pluie, d'être ainsi seul et isolé enfin isolé avec Draco. A cette pensée, il rougit mais les autres prirent ça pour la fièvre. _

- Il faut que tu ailles voir Pomfrech Harry, tu as de la fièvre.

_Au mot fièvre il pensa à Draco, si lui avait prit froid qu'est ce que c'était du serpentard qui avait grelotter. Il se leva bien décidé à savoir si le blond était lui aussi malade et aller manger. Il en avait marre d'entendre ses amis essayer de lui dicter sa vie. Il savait très bien qu'il devait se soigner. Il se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce avant de parcourir la salle commune et de se rendre sans un mot ni un regard à la grande salle. _

_« « « _

_Les deux ennemies arrivèrent en même temps à la grande salle, Harry avait rapidement fait disparaître l'hématome ce que remarqua vite fait le blond et ce fut la même chose pour le brun qui ne vit plus une seule trace de leur bagarre d'hier. En passant la grande porte aucun des deux ne parla, juste un regard qui en disait long et comme quoi tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve. _

_Ils s'assirent à leur place sous le regard surpris de tout le monde, depuis quand les deux ennemies ne se faisaient pas des coups bas, depuis quand ils ne s'insultaient pas. Harry et Draco ne s'en offusquèrent pas et commencèrent à manger sous le regard des élèves. Mais peu de temps après, les discussions reprirent. _

_Chacun mangeait lentement mais se lançant de temps à autre des regards plein de sous entendus. Leurs amis respectifs ne savaient pas trop ce qui se tramait entre les deux ennemies mais ils commençaient à se douter que les bleus étaient dû à une bagarre et les deux protagonistes semblaient être Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. _

_Dumbledore__ entra dans la salle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres comme si la guerre n'existait pas. Il avait encore une idée typiquement à lui. Les élèves le regardèrent donc s'installer à la table des professeurs et puis s'adresser à eux. _

- Chers élèves, j'ai décidé qu'en cette période de guerre que nous allions faire quelque chose afin de vous montrer que malgré tout, les moldus pour ceux qui les détestent sont des gens comme nous.

_Tous les regards se tournèrent curieux sur le professeur, qu'avait il encore inventé. Seul Harry et Draco continuaient de manger leur petit déjeuner. _

- Seulement je ne vous cache pas que ceci est dangereux mais je pense que ça en vaut la chandelle. Pour que tout ce passe bien, personne extérieure à Poudlard ne sera au courrant. Tous courriers ou autres moyens de communication seront bannis, le temps que cela ce fasse, toutes les lettres seront censurées par un sort. Donc ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de tromper ma vigilance.

_Le directeur semblait en effet avoir tout prévu pour qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite. Par contre les élèves eux commençaient à perdre patience, qu'elle était cette idée qui valait autant de précaution. _

- L'activité aura lieu la semaine prochaine sur deux jours. Les premières, secondes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années seront ensembles et les cinquièmes sixièmes et septièmes formeront le second groupe.

_A cette longue phrase que personne ne comprit vraiment le directeur donna le but de l'activité. Cette fois ci il avait vraiment l'attention de tout le monde sans exception. _

- L'activé sera de passer une journée dans une ville moldu. Une grande ville bien sur mais pas en Angleterre afin que vous n'ayez pas de soucis avec vous savez qui. Le nom de la ville ne vous sera pas donnez de suite pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite.Vous serez lâchés dans cette ville sans baguette bien sur en simple moldu. Vous ferez ce que vous voulez de votre journée mais vous serez tout de même surveillé, quelques professeurs seront là et un sort entourant la ville vous empêchera de faire des bêtises. De plus amples explications vous seront donnés par vos directeurs de maisons.

_Tous les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, aller dans une ville moldue durant une journée, bien sur ils seraient étroitement surveillés mais ce n'était pas un peu risqué. Les professeurs semblaient déjà au courant et surtout de l'avis de leur directeur. Le professeur de défense, un aurore venu ici pour protéger Poudlard avait dû faire en sorte que tout soit correctement fait et là sécurité aussi. _

_Harry regardait à son tour le directeur, quelle idée de fou mais c'est vrai que ça permettrait à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas et ne les aimaient pas de se rendre compte par leurs propres yeux qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents mais d'un autre coté ne risquait il pas d'avoir des dérapages parce que justement certains allaient se trouver perdu. Il jeta un regard à la table des serpentards, beaucoup semblaient terrifiés rien qu'à cette idée. Et il pu voir que ça n'enchantait pas non plus son Draco. _

_Retour en arrière, son Draco, où la, il avait vraiment ressentit quelque chose pour l'appeler ainsi. Donc même si toutes les mesures étaient prisent comment allaient ils faire pour que les sang purs par exemple se débrouillent dans une grande ville moldue. _

_Draco se sentait un peu perdu il avait bien comprit le truc mais tout de même, aller chez les moldus alors qu'il ne connaissait rien d'eux et ben belle journée en perspective. Pansy gémissait sur le coté et Blaise trouvait encore le moyen de dire une blague stupide. _

_Dumbledore__ ayant bien comprit le regard et la panique qui s'était instauré dans les maisons reprit la parole. _

- Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le monde moldu, ne vous inquiétés pas, des cours vous seront donnez le jour avant votre sortie afin que tout se passe bien.

- Mouais. _Maugréât Draco. _

- Je le sens mal, je le sens mal tout ça. _Lâcha Hermione. _

- Ça tu peux le dire, les serpentards sont mal barrés ! _Fit Ron. _

- Je sens que cette journée sera très longue. _Soupira Harry. _

_En ce samedi du mois de novembre les élèves de Poudlard étaient complètement anéantis mais cela les professeurs sans moquaient tous ce qu'ils voulaient c'est que ces jeunes fassent mieux connaissance avec l'autre monde. _

_« « « « _

_En fin de journée, Harry se rendit à l'infirmerie seul afin de prendre une potion pour soigner sa fièvre, il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête et il n'arrêtait pas non plus de se poser des questions encore et toujours sur ce qui c'était passé en haut de cette tour ainsi que la nouvelle idée de ce fou. Il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il faisait mais de toute manière personne n'avait le choix, c'était obligatoire. _

_Il passa la porte de l'infirmerie et vit Draco assis sur un des lits attendant apparemment l'infirmière, alors lui aussi était malade. Draco releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer, il leva un sourcil en voyant Harry, le brun vit lui de suite les rougeurs sur les pommettes de Draco qui devait être du à une forte fièvre. Sans se lâcher du regard, Harry s'avança vers sa Némésis, il avait tellement pensé à lui et maintenant le revoir ici, seul, lui faisait tout drôle. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il écarta une petite mèche blonde et effleura de ce fait le front bouillant de son vis-à-vis. _

_Draco fit un mini sourire et Harry y répondit puis dans le silence de la salle ce fut le brun qui le brisa. _

- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute si…

- Chut, c'est moi qui suis resté et je ne peux pas dire que j'ai eu froid tout au long de notre comment dirais je… longue conversation.

_Harry pencha la tête sur le coté, Draco faisant de l'humour et bien, il était véritablement surprenant. Le blond posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry en une douce caresse. _

Je tiens à m'excuser de nouveau pour ça et puis tu es malade toi aussi.

- Oui mais moi je l'ai cherché plus que toi.

_Ils se sourirent et doucement, un simple affleurement de peur de se faire pincer ils échangèrent un baiser afin d'être sûr que ce qui avait été vécu la haut entre eux avait été réel. Ce fut certes éphémère, comme une simple caresse mais ce fut un instant merveilleux pour les deux. Entendant des pas dans le couloir, ils se séparèrent à regret et Harry se posa sur l'autre lit plus loin afin qu'il n'y ai pas de doute. Chacun s'enfermant dans un mutisme. _

_L'infirmière entra et vit ses deux malades parfaitement calmes, sans se soucier l'un de l'autre, elle releva un sourcil surpris et entreprit tout de même de les soigner. Aucun d'eux ne répondit à ses questions afin de savoir comment ils avaient choppé cette fichue fièvre mais après un bonne nuit de repos et une potion tout irait pour le mieux. Les deux garçons quittèrent ensembles l'infirmerie sans parler toujours savourant uniquement la présence de l'autre. _

_Ils durent cependant se séparer, ici ils ne pouvaient pas, surveillés, regardés, admirés, constamment sous le regard de quelqu'un, ils n'étaient pas tout simplement libre. _

**_A suivre…_**

_Et voila un petit chapitre de plus, donc je vous demande si le tournant que prend l'histoire vous convient, sincèrement moi je tiens juste à ce qu'apparaisse les deux chapitres d'après, je les avais en tête et je veux vraiment les mettre en ligne, je les aime beaucoup, ensuite je pense que nous rentrerons vraiment dans les choix à faire. Alors votre avis, j'en ai vraiment besoin !!!_

**_PS :_**_ Les chapitres suivant seront sûrement plus longs._

_Missi !!!!!!!!!!_

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**Onarluca** Contente que le début te plaise et j'espère de tout cœur que la suite à fait de même.

**angel-blue :** Alors la suite, elle t'a plue ????? Merci pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit plait !!!

**Zick** Et oui, ils se ressemblent mais ne le savent pas vraiment !! Enfin, la suite t'as convenue ou pas ?? Missi encore pour la review !!

**eleana-lena : **Et voila la suite t'as t'elle plue ou pas ? La question qui tue des auteurs !!!! Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot au chapitre d'avant !! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis pour ce chapitre ci.

**Ayale**** De Riva :** Alors pas trop attendu pour la suite, si un peu quand même !! Oui je ne suis pas exigeante du moment qu'on me laisse un petit mot pour m'aider à avancer en me disant au moins si ça intéresse quelqu'un et comme je vois que c'est le cas, comment ne pas le voir quand on reçoit une review si gentille, et ben je continue. Alors ce chapitre, nul, bien, correct….lol.

**Yumi** Je me suis dis aussi que Draco soumis, mais bon comme tu le dis c'est Harry alors ça va !!lol !!Contente vraiment que ce premier chapitre t'ais plue, j'espère que le second aura fait le même effet !! Missi encore.

**chimgrid : **Alors la suite s'enchaîne bien ou pas ???? Merci pour ta review, ce fut un bonheur de la lire, comme de parler avec toi sur msn !!!

**Sybel**** 26 :** Kikou !! Alors que te dire, ta review était super et j'accepte avec grand plaisir ton offre !!! Je te veux bien comme conseiller parce que tu me sembles avoir plein d'idée et qu'une aide ne sera pas de refus. Personnellement, j'avais envi de caser une scène, elle va l'être bientôt mais ensuite, j'ai de vagues idées, des bouts de scènes, donc si tu pouvais me donner les tiennes, je les prendrais avec grand plaisir, déjà celle d'Hermione me plait beaucoup. Donc, si tu peux m'exposer par mail. Le mien est Voila j'attend de tes nouvelles et j'espère que la suite t'aura plus.


	3. Sortie en ville

_Ténèbres ou Lumière ?_

**_Genre_**_ Angs, sombre, sérieuse, yaoi, une dose de romance…et puis je ne sais pas !!lol !!!_

**_Couple_**_ Draco et Harry !! Mon couple préféré !!!!!!_

**_Disclamers _**_Sont pas à moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OUIN !!!!!! C'est injuste !!! Mais bon, on s'y fait !!!!! Snif tout de même. _

**_Résumé:_**_ Harry est tiraillé par son destin de sauveur, Draco par celui de mangemort. Les ténèbres commencent à les attirer tous deux. Blanc ou noir. Le choix ne sera peut être pas celui que tout le monde pense._

**_Note_**_ Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre. Je remercie tout de même ceux qui ont reviewer et même ceux qui ne font que passer lire. Merci encore. Voila donc un des chapitres que j'avais vraiment envi de mettre, bon mon préféré est celui d'après mais je l'aime bien celui là aussi alors j'attends vos avis à la fin !!_

**_Chapitre 3 : Sortie en ville._******

_Harry regardait la grande ville où il se trouvait, leurs professeurs avaient vraiment choisis la ville moldus par excellence que tout le monde connaissait et qui n'était pas loin de l'Angleterre, Paris, ben voyons, pourquoi pas. Et puis ça ferait la culture du pays voisin. Il regarda un moment le plan de métro qu'il avait dans les mains et soupira, il allait devoir se débrouiller, enfin il, plutôt ils allaient devoir se débrouiller. _

_Depuis que les professeurs leurs avaient donnés le plan et laissés seuls au milieu de cette grande ville, les groupes c'étaient vite formées et avaient disparu un à un. Maintenant il se retrouvait avec Hermione, Ron, Deam, Seamus, Ginny, Luna et Neville. Une troupe plutôt cool et pas trop paumée dans un monde moldu. Il tourna donc la carte ce que faisait Hermione aussi. Elle s'avança dans le groupe et prit sa voix autoritaire de préfète. _

- _Bien, on a toute la journée, vous voulez faire quoi ? _

- _Et ben les boutiques 'mione, vu qu'on est ici visitons donc les magasins. _

_Hermione regarda Seamus qui avait les yeux pétillants puis elle regarda Ron qui apparemment avait la même envi, Ginny et Luna n'était pas contre faire les boutiques de mode parisienne Deam avait l'air de vouloir suivre Seamus partout et Harry et ben Harry regardait toujours son plan. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose les abandonner pour vagabonder seul mais il en était hors de question. Dumbledore pouvait bien avoir mit toutes les protections possibles, il était hors de question que leur sauveur reste seul. _

- _Et toi Harry, tu veux faire quoi ? _

_Harry la regarda les yeux vides comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Elle soupira la journée allait vraiment être super. Elle décida donc de les emmener au niveau de la défense pour aller faire les magasins, là au moins ils y passeraient un moment. Elle bien sûr aurait préféré en profiter pour faire les musées mais non, elle se sacrifiait pour ses incultes de la vie. _

- _Dans ce cas suivez moi, on y va. _

_Ils descendirent à la station de métro, les sorciers ne connaissant absolument pas le métro, le regardèrent avancer les yeux ronds, Hermione ne profita pour leur faire un cours dessus avant qu'il n'arrive complètement. Ils montèrent dedans, les adultes firent comme s'ils ne les voyaient pas de toute manière les français à cette heure allaient au travail et donc étaient pressés et encore endormis. Ils descendirent à la station donnée par Hermione grimpèrent les escaliers pour déboucher sur une grande place avec des boutiques. _

- _Bien maintenant qu'on y est, pas besoin d'indication à part que nous sommes en France mais je pense qu'ils parlent anglais ici. _

_Les autres ne firent pas plus attention à ce qu'elle disait, ils étaient déjà partit explorer les environs. Elle se tourna donc vers Harry qui regardait la place un regard fatigué et ennuyé. Apparemment il se faisait déjà royalement chier. Elle soupira, Harry était vraiment à coté de la plaque en ce moment et semblait aussi s'éloigné d'eux. _

- _Bon vous venez !! Cria Ginny. _

_Elle soupira la journée commençait bien. _

_Harry lui en avait vraiment marre, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de le couver du regard comme s'il était une petit chose fragile, il avait seize ans, il était le survivant, il avait une grande force magique pas besoin d'avoir en plus Hermione sur le dos, il savait ce défendre. Il entendit Ron hurler quelque chose puis les rejoignit, ce ne fut pas merveilleux. Les filles s'étaient finalement lancées dans une discussion de vêtements et avaient passé la matinée à en essayer puis après ils avaient vaqué le long de la place sous les regards des jeunes et adultes surpris. Surtout d'Harry qui restait en retrait. _

_« « « « _

_Autre part complètement perdu une jeune femme râlait contre le directeur de leur école. Elle en avait plein le dos et apparemment s'en était de même avec son groupe. _

- _Mais je comprends rien moi à ce foutu plan de m…._

- _Allons Pansy, tu devrais te tenir et éviter de nous faire remarquer pas tous ses moldus. Lâcha Draco d'une voix traînante. _

- _Dray à raison, regarde tout le monde nous regarde. Et puis passe moi le plan !_

- _Parce que tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir mieux que moi monsieur je sais tout et je fais des blagues à deux balles. _

_Blaise savait de toute manière que Pansy ne l'aimait pas trop, ben c'était son caractère d'être ainsi, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pourrait la gêner. _

- _Oui, moi je sais au moins tenir un plan dans le bon sens !_

_La jeune fille regarda son plan et en effet elle vit que son camarade avait raison, rouge de honte elle lui tendit sans rien dire de plus. Draco soupira, ils étaient bien partis, leur groupe étant composé que de serpentards et surtout de personnes ne connaissant rien au monde moldus, ils étaient vraiment dans la merde. Pourtant ils avaient eut leurs heures de cours et les avaient suivis avec attention. Pas la peine en plus d'aller se perdre dans une ville remplit de personnes incompétentes et d'énouées de toute logique. Un Malfoy n'avait rien à faire ici et encore moins si c'était pour se ridiculiser. _

_Il vit Blaise regarder consciencieusement la carte, jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir aussi sérieux qu'en ce moment. Quand soudain un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il se tourna vers le chef de leur groupe, c'est-à-dire Draco qui s'était assis sur un muret. _

- _Nous allons suivre cette ligne là, et nous rendre à l'arc de triomphe, c'est le coté, si je me souviens bien, le plus chic de Paris et que tout le monde visite. _

- _Nous ne sommes pas tout le monde ! Remarqua Pansy. _

_Draco se tourna vers la jeune fille qui commençait relativement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Lui ne râlait pas alors pourquoi elle, passait son temps à le faire. Déjà que se retrouver ici n'était pas génial mais si en plus, il devait supporter les jérémiades de cette pimbêches cela n'allait pas duré longtemps. _

- _Pansy__, si tu avais un peu de cultures, tu serais que Paris est une très grande ville et donc la capital de la France. La France est assez connu pour beaucoup de chose mais une chose qui sont les grands couturiers. _

- _On reconnaît bien là, Draco Malfoy, adorateur de la mode. _

- _Blaise la ferme ! Ensuite il se trouve que l'arc de triomphe et donc les champs élisés sont tout aussi connus pour leur coté luxueux. Je me dois de te rajouter que nous sommes des sangs purs et que je n'irais pas traîner dans un coin avec des personnes ne connaissant rien à ce monde. Nous irons donc là. _

_Devant ce que venait de dire Draco elle ne pu répliquer, il avait changer et prenait beaucoup d'assurance mais son élocution était vraiment parfaite. Il avait le tact et les mots qui font froids dans le dos et ne permettent aucunes répliques. Ils suivirent donc d'un commun accord Blaise jusqu'au métro afin de se rendre à leur destination.  
  
_

_Déjà qu'il leur avait fallut pas moins d'une heure pour lire la carte, ils mirent une bonne heure aussi pour trouver la station de métro et se retrouver dedans. Personne n'avait voulu tout simplement demander de l'aide, honneur oblige. Ils étaient donc tous la devant le métro qui arrivait, les yeux assez surpris sur se serpent métallique. _

_Ils virent tout le monde s'engouffrer dedans et exécutèrent, ils étaient serrés et ça ils n'aimaient pas mais le fait que l'on ne se soucis pas d'eux et surtout qu'on ne leur cherche pas des noises les confortait dans l'idée de ne pas chercher de problèmes. Ça ne servait à rien de se mettre encore plus dans la merde dès le matin alors qu'ils en avaient pour toute la journée et que le moindre faut pas leur vaudrait une sanction terrible de la part de Dumbledore et ça ils ne le voulaient pas vraiment, surtout que c'était l'expulsion. _

_Ils sortirent donc à leur arrêt et cherchèrent la sortie, quand ils furent enfin à l'air libre, ils se permirent un soupire de soulagement parce qu'ils pouvaient enfin respirer et surtout ne plus être aussi collé avec ces êtres impures. _

_Ils regardèrent donc avec une certaine appréhension la grande rue la plus connue de Paris. Des boutiques plutôt chics bordaient la rue et les passant ne les regardaient même pas ou alors jetaient des coups d'oeils discrets afin de ne pas les attirer. Ils leur semblaient trop comment dire, trop riche et aristocratique pour eux. Leurs manières de se tenir tout comme leur façon d'être vêtue montraient en effet que ces enfants étaient issus de familles plutôt aisées et mêmes plus encore. _

_Pansy__ montra une grande boutique de vêtements et ils y entrèrent, la vendeuse arriva de suite pour voir ce qu'ils voulaient, ce n'était que des adolescents et elle ne voyait pas bien ce qu'ils venaient faire dans cette boutique. Elle les accosta donc sans aucune retenue. _

- _Vous ne devriez pas être à l'école ?_

_Comme elle venait de parler en Français, Pansy se tourna vers Draco qui devait être le seul à avoir assez de culture pour connaître cette langue. _

- _Elle raconte quoi ?_

_La vendeuse comprit à son tour qu'ils n'étaient apparemment pas français et le pire c'est que le petit blond à qui elle venait de s'adresser semblait être quelqu'un de plutôt bien éduquer. Draco se tourna alors vers la vendeuse, une main sur la hanche la fixant droit dans les yeux. _

- _Nous ne sommes pas français, et je vous prie de nous parler sur un autre ton. Nous ne sommes pas des gens du peuple. Les manières de nos jours se perdent alors que nous nous trouvons dans un endroit pourtant réputé. _

_La jeune femme blêmit et maugréa des excuses en anglais avant de les faire s'avancer et de commencer à montrer des vêtements. Draco lui resta en arrière admirant les produits que cette boutique offrait. Ce n'avait rien de robe de sorcier ou autres habits du monde magique mais c'était déjà de jolis assortiments, ils devaient bien dire une chose, la mode moldue n'était pas si mal que ça. _

_Ils passèrent donc la journée dans cette même rue, Pansy dévalisant chaque endroit où ils passaient enfin dévalisant, elle n'achetait rien ou peu être une robe ou deux mais en essayait trois cent à coté juste pour voir avec l'aide de Vanessa, une serpentarde amie de la brune._

_« « « _

_La matinée était enfin finie, Harry en avait vraiment marre de suivre les filles dans les boutiques de mode moldue, où les couleurs malgré l'hiver arrivant était d'un goût assez criard et ensuite les entendre piailler l'énervait. Il se demandait toujours se qu'il foutait avec eux, quel ennui tout ça. A chaque boutique il s'asseyait sur un banc ou muret devant et attendait qu'ils aient fini. Il avait vraiment envi de se dégourdir les jambes mais de là à suivre un troupeau passant de magasins en magasin et attirant tous les passants par leur discussion forte et dans une langue qui n'était pas la leur. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie aller manger déjà et que cette journée se termine très vite. _

_Enfin quand Ron fini par pester parce qu'ils avaient faim, ils se dirigèrent vers un MacDO, restaurant typiquement américain qu'on trouvait déjà en Angleterre. Hermione fit la moue en voyant le repas qu'ils allaient prendre. _

- _Les garçons vous ne préférez pas prendre un repas un peu plus saint, je pense qu'on trouvera mieux…._

- _'mione s'il te plait, cesse de jouer les petites filles modèles et vient manger un bon humbergeur !!! Fit Seamus. _

- _J'espère au moins qu'ils seront aussi bons que ceux sorciers. S'exclama Ron. _

_Ils se rendirent donc au MacDo, traînant une Hermione plus que réticente qui ne cessait de maugréer sur la nutrition et tout ce qui tournait autour comme quoi les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne savaient plus manger correctement. Harry quand à lui les regardait tous, de toute manière, manger ça ou autre chose, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, il n'avait qu'une envi que cette journée ce finisse et rentrer à l'école. _

_Il se demanda si Draco se faisait autant chier que lui parce que même s'il savait que le langage n'était pas vraiment le meilleur, c'était celui qu'il trouvait le mieux à appliquer en cette circonstance. Le fait de repenser au blond lui fit se sentir bizarre, il n'avait fait que le rencontrer depuis leur baiser, baiser qui revenait continuellement dans ses pensée, il ne pouvait oublié les lèvres velouté au doux goût de sang. Un sang pur, attirant, sans tache. Un mélange de Black et de Malfoy, un mélange si pure qu'il avait envi de le souiller avec le siens pour lui montrer comme quoi lui n'était pas un saint comme tout le monde le pensait. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, il aurait tellement voulu capturer cette bouche au détour d'un couloir mais nan, pas depuis l'infirmerie.  
  
En repensant à Draco, il se mit à sourire, les autres le remarquèrent, Harry ne souriait jamais sans raison depuis le début de l'année, et là, c'était le cas. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, dans un autre monde. Le Harry de leur rencontre à leurs onze ans commençait à disparaître. _

_Harry ne fit pas attention à ses amis qu'ils ne considéraient maintenant que comme des personnes l'accompagnant, comme une sorte de cours, Draco en ce moment devait lui aussi être avec la sienne, et sûrement perdu quelque part. Draco Malfoy pouvait bien savoir beaucoup de chose, mais de là à savoir se débrouiller dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas mais il se dit aussi que sa façon de parler le sauverait sûrement. Il savait jouer de toutes les positions afin d'en tirer un profit pour lui seul. _

_Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent encore en un sourire sadique en imaginant Draco imposer ses règles à une quelconque personne. Ce démon au sourire d'ange était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. _

_Ils entrèrent afin de commander et virent une cohue à couper le souffle, beaucoup de monde à midi dans ces endroits. Ils firent donc la queue et quand ils arrivèrent pour commander, ce fut la pagaille, Harry les regardait en arrière se dépatouiller pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Apparemment le vendeur ne parlait pas un traître mot d'Anglais et eux non plus. Hermione avait prit ses airs de petite fille je sais tout et essayait à son tour de faire comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient. Harry en ayant marre de les voir ainsi se faufila dans la file suivante puis assez loin commanda sa part en montrant et disant distinctement les noms, paya avec l'argent que Dumbledore leur avait fait changer et sortit attendre les autres dehors mangeant ses frites. _

_Seul en attendant une jeune fille l'accosta, elle devait avoir son age ou peu être un peu plus vielle, elle s'assit à ses coté mordant à pleine dent dans son sandwich. _

- _Tu es seul ? _

_Harry fit comme si elle n'était pas là, après tout il était anglais et ne connaissait pas cette langue. Quand elle reposa sa question il lui fit honneur de se tourner vers elle et dans un regard assez froid il lui répondit dans un anglais mordant. _

- _Je mange, alors je voudrais avoir la paix. _

_La jeune fille se leva choquée de la manière dont il lui avait répondu et partit de suite sans en attendre plus. Il n'allait sûrement pas lui donner une bonne impression sur les anglais mais au moins, il aurait un moment de paix, un seul, petit mais là tout de même. Il manga à nouveau une frite. Dix minutes plus tard, la troupe sortait tenant dans leurs mains leurs déjeuners, ils rejoignirent Harry. _

- _Harry ou étais tu pass ? Demanda Hermione. _

- _Ici, je mange, ça ne se voit pas. _

_La jeune fille n'aimait pas trop son ton mais ne répliqua pas. Deam par contre le fit. _

- _Et ben toi au moins tu as eu moins de mal que nous. _

_Il se laissa tomber sur le banc et commença à manger. Harry ne dit mot plus, le moment de silence et de calme avait été bien trop court, la journée n'allait pas tarder à continuer. _

_« « « _

_Apres avoir fait la plus part des boutiques du coté droit, ils se décidèrent à manger. Crabbe et Goyle avaient faim, Blaise aussi et Pansy continuait de se pavaner dans la rue avec sa nouvelle robe. Les passants ne cessaient de les regarder de travers mais ça, les serpentards n'en avaient cure. Ils devaient trouver un endroit pour manger et ça c'était le rôle de Blaise qui passait de carte en carte afin de trouver un restaurant digne de les recevoir parce que maintenant qu'ils savaient se faire respecter surtout Draco, celui-ci n'avait pas l'attention d'aller n'importe où, il voulait sentir le pouvoir sur les moldus, un pouvoir sans fin. _

_Draco marchait en tête de groupe, la tête un peu dans les nuages, il avait sentit en lui une étrange sensation comme si on pensait à lui en ce moment même, c'était à la fois doux et agressif, un sentiment qu'il n'avait connu qu'en haut de la tour quand Harry était sur lui et l'embrassait. Il tressaillit en repensant à ce baiser, oh qu'il aurait aimé être en ce moment avec Harry, montrer à tout le monde que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy n'avait cure de la bienséance, il avait sentit avec Harry plus de chose encore qu'avec personne, personne n'avait eu le privilège de l'approcher d'aussi près, il s'était sentit désirer pour ce qu'il était et même s'il avait été soumis, il ne l'avait pas vraiment sentit comme tel. Harry était fort, Harry n'était pas digne du monde dans lequel il vivait, Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de misérable. _

- _Draco, je crois avoir trouvé ce que nous cherchons. _

_Blaise le sortit de sa rêverie et il se tourna vers le restaurant devant lequel se trouvait Blaise. Un sourire serpentardesque se dessina sur ses lèvres, c'était parfait. Le bâtiment était grand, luxueux de l'extérieure, un magnifique restaurant français avec de larges fenêtres, deux portes en bois à poigné doré. Un petit tapis rouge y menant avec un petite auvent. Oui cela conviendrait parfaitement à ce qu'il voulait et en plus ça semblait bien gardé vu les deux hommes en noir qui étaient devant. Il acquiesça et tendit le Bras à Pansy qui ne se fit pas prier. C'est ainsi que Draco et Pansy suivit par Blaise et Vanessa et enfin en arrière, comme s'ils les escortaient, Vincent et Grégory ferma la marche._

_Les deux hommes voyant le groupe d'adolescent arriver, haussèrent un sourcil mais leur ouvrirent tout de même la porte en les voyant aussi bien habillé et surtout la façon dont ils marchaient, à force d'observer les gens passer, ils savaient à présent reconnaître les faux des vrais. _

_Draco ne leur accorda pas un seul regard mais Pansy leur fit un petit sourire séducteur avant de rentrer. Dès que la porte se fut fermée, Blaise se félicita de son choix tandis qu'il observait la salle enfin ce qu'il en voyait vu qu'ils étaient pour le moment dans le hall, décoré de meubles anciens et de vitrines contenant de charmants bibelots valant sûrement une petite fortune. _

_Un homme devant être le patron et qui devait accueillir ses clients s'approcha d'eux sans les voir au début. _

- _Que puis je…._

_Il se tut en voyant les adolescents devant eux, il ne prit même pas le temps de les détailler plus que ça tout comme la vendeuse, le jeu se reproduisit. _

- _Peut on me dire qui a laissé entrer ces enfants !! Cria t il en français. _

_Blaise regarda Vanessa qui semblait outrée de la façon dont ils les regardaient, eux des sangs purs et lui un vulgaire moldu. Draco regardait ses ongles attendant qu'il veuille bien s'adresser à eux et non pas beugler. Pansy s'adossa contre le comptoir, jouant avec son chapeau, Vanessa la rejoignit et elles commencèrent à parler toutes les deux, Blaise se rapprocha de Draco pour savoir ce que l'homme venait de dire, celui-ci ce fit un plaisir de lui traduire et Blaise fit un petit sourire en disant que toute manière c'était un vulgaire moldu. _

_Ils attendirent donc que l'homme face un moment attention à eux et c'est ce qui arriva. _

- _Vous allez sortir…_

_Draco qui en avait marre d'attendre se redressa et prit son air le plus aristocratique qu'il avait et une voix qui allait tout à fait avec dans un français avec un accent particulièrement craquant. _

- _Je trouve que l'accueil est à désirer._

_Puis se tournant vers Pansy avec un petit sourire qui en disait long il continua en anglais. _

- _Tu ne trouves pas chérie, je pense pas que Père ne sera pas très heureux de connaître l'accueil qu'on a eut en visitant Paris. _

- _Draco voyons ! Tu ne ferais pas ça ? _

- _Pourquoi pas, je viens ici parce que je pense être traité comme mon rang me le permet mais à la place de cela je suis accueillit comme un vulgaire client. _

_L'homme qui écoutait la conversation et ne perdait mot de l'échange commença à blanchir. Il les détailla un peu mieux, c'étai vrai qu'ils avaient quelque chose de noble, et puis le petit blond parlait convenablement, se tenant comme si le monde lui appartenait. _

_Draco se tourna alors vers l'homme et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme et fit un petit mouvement de la main afin que l'on puisse voir sa chevalière. L'homme n'attendit pas que le jeune garçon parle, il bafouilla bêtement des excuses. _

- _Pardon….Euh….Excusez ma méprise. Vous vouliez manger je crois, je vais vous donnez une table. _

_Il se dépêcha de prendre des cartes sur le coté et leur fit signe de passer devant, ils entrèrent dans la salle éclairée par des lustres, le sol couvert de tapis persan et les tables drapées de blanc avec des verres de cristal. Il les installa dans un coin et leur donna les cartes. _

- _Afin de me faire pardonner, je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? _

_Draco regarda l'homme et fit d'un geste nonchalant en jouant avec sa chevalière. _

- _Et bien puisque vous le proposez, il serait en effet possible, que nous proposez vous ? _

_L'homme se tortillait les doigts nerveusement, il ne savait pas comment faire pour que son client car les autres n'avaient pas l'air vraiment agressif mais le petit blond avait de toute évidence été élevé comme un prince. _

- _Je peux vous conseiller notre plat du jour que je vous offre bien naturellement. _

- _Je pense que nous suivrons votre conseil, vous pouvez disposez. _

_Dès que l'homme partit, Blaise, Vanessa et Pansy se mirent à rire, décidément Draco aimait vraiment beaucoup enfoncer les gens. _

_Le repas se passa donc ainsi, Draco ne perdant pas la moindre occasion de critiquer quelque chose si bien qu'à la fin le patron était tellement mal surtout que Blaise avait laissé échappé que le père de Draco travaillait au ministère mais ce que l'homme n'était pas censé savoir, c'est que oui, Lucius Malfoy travaillait au ministère, mais que maintenant il était sûrement en cavale et encore moins que ce n'était pas le ministère moldu. Et donc afin de ne pas avoir d'ennuis ils avaient eu le droit à plus que la moitié du repas gratuit. Ils payèrent exactement leurs boissons. _

_Le repas avait été le seul moment où Draco avait pu s'amuser, il retint tout de même le nom du restaurant au cas où il aurait l'occasion de repasser. _

_A suivre…_

_Alors voici le début de l'activité, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Personnellement j'adore la scène du restaurant !! Bref donc voila, vous me dites ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review. Le chapitre suivant sera donc la fin de l'activité, et après on passe aux choses sérieuses !!! Si vous avez des remarques à faire ne vous gênez pas je prends tout, négatif ou positif !!!!!_

_Bon je voulais dire aussi que si j'ai choisi Paris comme ville c'est parce que c'est la ville justement que je connais le mieux, j'avais le choix entre d'autre grande ville comme New York mais c'est un peu loin, Bruxelles mais je connais pas du tout et puis on peut continuer comme ça mais bon, donc mon choix c'est porté sur Paris. Pour ceux qui connaissent bien par contre pour les moyens de transport je ne suis pas sûre du tout entre le métro et le RER, donc ben voila !! Excusez moi !!!_

**_Réponses aux reviews : _**

**Onarluca** : kikou !! Missi bicoup pour ta review, j'espere que cette suite t'a été et que tu t'es amusé à lire le passage du restaurant !!! Voila à la prochaine !!

**angel-blue** : Voila donc la suite t'a-t-elle plu ? Merci beaucoup pour ta pitite review tout sympa !!!

**chimgrid **: Kikou la Miss !!! Comment va snapounet ??? Bon missi pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mon Draco te plaise, j'avais pas envi que dans cette fic ce soit le tombeur et surtout le mec qui passe de lit en lit, apres tout c'est tout de même un Malfoy !!! Bref j'attend ton avis avec grand plaisir sur la suite !!

**Ayael**** De Riva** : Salut, alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review, ensuite je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, pour tout te dire moi, j'avais pas envi que ça tomber comme tu le dis si bien dans la psychose d'adolescent ne voulant pas savouer leur sentiment. Le je t'aime moi non plus on le trouve souvent alors que je voulais cette fic plus sombre et sérieuse. Il est vrai que mon Harry est plus dominant dirons nous que Draco, mais je voulais pas qu'Harry soit le paumé de la vie comme on le trouve souvent !! Voila sinon en espérant que la suite t'aura plu !!

**crystal**** yuy** : Missi en premier pour ta review et ensuite pour avoir souligné mon erreur, je vais arranger ça le plus vite possible, je n'ai pas fait attention !!!lol !!

**zuza** : Alors comment as-tu trouvé notre petit Draco dans une ville moldue ? Moi je me suis amusée à écrire la scene du restaurant !! Allez missi beaucoup pour ta petite review !!!

**Zick**: Et oui comme tu dis l'amour ça fait mal!! Surtout quand on a des amis comme ceux qu'ils ont !! Mais bon, ce chapitre t'a-t-il plu ? Merci pour ta review, ma fait super plaisir !!!

**tete de noeud** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu trouves ça doux, tendre romantique, je vais essayer de continuer dans ce style tout au long !!! Encore misssssssiiiiiiii !!!


	4. Sensuel

_Ténèbres ou Lumière ?_

**_Genre_**_ Angs, sombre, sérieuse, yaoi, une dose de romance…et puis je ne sais pas !!lol !!!_

**_Couple_**_ Draco et Harry !! Mon couple préféré !!!!!!_

**_Disclamers _**_Sont__ pas à moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OUIN !!!!!! C'est injuste !!! Mais bon, on s'y fait !!!!! Snif tout de même. _

**_Résumé:_**_ Harry est tiraillé par son destin de sauveur, Draco par celui de mangemort. Les ténèbres commencent à les attirer tous deux. Blanc ou noir. Le choix ne sera peut être pas celui que tout le monde pense._

**_Note_**_ Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre. Je remercie tout de même ceux qui ont reviewer et même ceux qui ne font que passer lire. Merci encore. Voila mon chapitre préféré pour le moment !!! Donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !!_

_Je tiens aussi à dire que je vais updater une nouvelle fic, qui s'appelle : Quand le rideau tombe !!_

_Voila Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 4 : Sensuel.**

_La fin de la journée approchait, Harry voulait rentrer, il en avait marre de suivre ces imbéciles dans Paris et surtout pour faire des boutiques inintéressantes, la foule était dense et se sentir ainsi oppressé commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. _

_Cependant ce n'était pas fini car il y avait encore la soirée, croyant leur faire plaisir, Dumbledore leur avait donné la liste des boites de nuits les plus sûres pour eux afin qu'ils puissent s'amuser un peu. Et bien sûr, Seamus n'avait qu'une envie, aller se trémousser sur de la musique, ce qui n'était pas au goût d'Harry qui lui ne rêvait que de rentrer et se coucher. _

_C'est donc en cette fin de journée qu'ils se dirigèrent vers un petit café afin de manger et de se rendre ensuite à l'une des boites de nuit. En arrivant au restaurant, ils furent surpris de trouver là bas un groupe de serdaigle dont Cho Chang. Harry se renferma encore plus, il ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir, ni de savoir d'ailleurs qu'ils partageaient le même air. Rien qu'en la voyant il avait des envies de meurtre. _

_La jeune fille par contre elle ne voulait qu'une chose renouer avec le beau gryffondor. Il était si sensuel, si attirant depuis la rentrée qu'aucune fille ne résistait à son aura, mais pour elle, elle avait tout de même l'avantage, le jeune homme avait été amoureux d'elle, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir refoulée au plus profond. _

_Ils se saluèrent et Harry, lui, fit comme si elles n'existaient pas, aussi bien les unes que les autres. Mais leur présence dans les parages, prouvaient qu'elles allaient à la boite de nuit où ils se rendaient eux. Il avait vraiment la malchance. _

_Ils commandèrent un dîner rapide et sortirent du café se rendant ainsi vers la boite de nuit. Ron qui parlait avec Seam et Deam ne vit pas où il marchait et percuta quelqu'un.  
  
_

- _Weasel__, tu pourrais faire un peu attention. _

_Voix froide et arrogante, Harry releva la tête et l'acier rencontra de nouveau l'émeraude. Draco cacha vite le fait qu'il était heureux de voir Harry et fit un petit sourire cruel. _

- _Alors votre journée, pas trop dure, vous ne vous êtes pas fauchée un peu plus. _

_Ron__ manqua de se jeter sur Draco tandis que Ginny regardait Malfoy d'un mauvais œil. Luna restait en retrait et Seam et Deam tentait de retenir Ron de l'étrangler. Hermione et Pansy s'entre tuaient du regard et Cho faisait de même avec Vanessa. Ambiance tout à fait appréciable. Draco regarda la petite troupe puis ses yeux trouvèrent enfin la personne recherchée. _

_Acier et Emeraude. _

- _Et toi tu ne t'es pas perdu ? Tu ne sais probablement même pas lire une carte ! Cracha Ron. _

_Draco reporta sans envi son regard sur Ron, celui là ne méritait même pas qu'il lui adresse la parole mais bon, il fallait se résigner, des fois on ne fait pas tout ce que l'on souhaite. Il soupira et posa une main sur sa hanche dans une pose purement aristocratique. _

- _Oh tu sais Weasel, nous on a fait les champs élisée comme tu peux le constater, on ne sait point perdu. _

_Draco lui montra Pansy et Vanessa affublées d'une robe tout à fait mode chez les moldu des rangs supérieure. Ron se voyant une fois de plus rabattu tenta de nouveau d'en venir au main mais Draco le coupa. _

- _Bon pas que cela soit déplaisant de parler avec vous mais une soirée nous attend. _

_Il tourna le dos au groupe sans avoir bien sûr lancé un regard complice à Harry et disparu avec sa troupe vers la boite de nuit. Harry souriait en voyant Draco marcher, il était vraiment beau, il ne l'avait pas vu ce matin parce que chaque maison était partit de son coté, mais là, il était une incitation au viol. Un pantalon en velours noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noire, un parfait petit lord anglais. Lui à coté, il faisait vraiment tache, avec son jean trop grand mais en état tout de même, il avait trouvé un sort pour le rendre comme neuf mais il faisait baggi noir, avec un tee-shirt de la même couleur toujours large et un blouson. Il soupira, et commença lui aussi à avancer vers l'entrée ça ne servait à rien de rester dans la rue et puis maintenant que Draco était là, il se dit que peut être il passerait une bonne soirée. _

_Hermione le regarda suivre les serpentard surprise tout comme Cho. Elles se regardèrent et d'une même voix demandèrent._

- _Harry, tu comptes aller dans cette boite alors que Malfoy et sa clique s'y trouve. _

_Harry se tourna vers elles le regard voilé et mystérieux. _

- _Si vous ne désirez pas y aller, rien ne vous oblige à me suivre. _

_Et sur ces mots il rentra dans la boite de nuit pas encore bourrée de monde mais pas vide non plus. Il paya sa place et rapidement se retrouva au bar. La boite était un grand espace, avec une piste au centre, une petite estrade où il y aurait sûrement des chanteurs ou danseurs. Et dans le coin des tables, il repéra celle des serpentards mais Draco s'y trouvait ensuite il repéra le barman et l'interpella. _

- _Que puis je pour vous ? _

- _Un cocktail maison. Dit il en anglais mais se doutait bien que Dumbledore avait du choisir des boites de nuit où on parlait l'anglais pour que ce soit plus agréable pour les élèves._

_Le barman acquiesça et lui en servit un sans même lui demander sa carte d'identité. Il fut rejoint par toute la troupe qui s'installa assez loin des serpentard, ce fut Seamus qui passa la commande pour les autres. Ils furent servis sans problème eux aussi, à croire que Dumbledore avait fait quelque chose pour qu'on ne leur fasse pas de réflexion comme quoi ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'age de se retrouver ici, ou même de prendre de l'alcool. _

_Dans un coin, ils virent la salle se remplir et surtout les gens affluer sur la piste en se déhanchant sur une musique style techno et qui de temps en temps ralentissait pour permettre au couple de se laisser aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cho n'en pouvant plus de rester là sans rien faire se leva et se posta devant Harry. _

- _Tu viens danser ? _

_Harry releva un sourcil mais après tout, il était là pour ça, il suivit donc la chinoise dans la foule et se frayant un chemin, ils se plantèrent dans un coin où il restait un peu d'espace. La jeune fille se mit donc à se trémousser sur la musique. Harry la regarda un moment faire, se disant qu'on avait franchement l'air ridicule à faire ça mais finalement il se laissa prendre par la musique et commença à effectuer des gestes lents. Les autres se joignirent vite à eux. _

_Bientôt la musique, le tabac et l'ambiance eurent raison de tout. _

_Draco était assis et ne pouvait détacher son regard de la silhouette de son ennemie. Il avait beau avoir montré lors de leur quatrième année qu'il dansait comme un pied, là il avait tout d'un sexe symbole et puis la chinoise, Cho Chang qui ne cessait de le lorgner des yeux et de se muer sensuellement contre lui, l'écœurait. Il ne connaissait pas ces lieux lui, il ne connaissait bien que le monde d'où il venait et les danses de couple. Là c'était assez comment dire, de la luxure, attirance, pur désir, rien de plus, ce n'était pas une danse qu'on apprend par cœur mais juste des mouvements mettant en scène les corps, les collants les uns aux autres, poussant même pour certain à de l'érotisme pur. _

_Pansy__ et Vanessa se tenaient en retrait commentant ce qui se passait sur la piste, Blaise piquait du nez dans son cocktail, Vincent et Grégory de même. Lui il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et il restait bien deux heures avant que le rapatriement soit fait. Deux grosses bonnes heures. Il soupira, ça sentait la transpiration ici. Il se leva pour aller au bar et commander autre chose. Il s'accouda en attendant son rhum banane. _

_Une silhouette silencieuse s'accouda à ses cotés et commanda la même chose que lui mais le blond ne fit pas attention du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on s'adresse directement à lui. _

- _Alors beau blond, que fais tu tout seul le regard dans le vague. _

_Reconnaissant la voix grave de sa Némésis, il répondit sans détourner les yeux d'une voix calme et posée. _

- _J'attends ma boisson, beau brun mais il se peut que ce ne soit pas la seule chose. _

- _Voici vos boissons, cela fera…_

- _Laissez c'est moi qui paye. _

_Harry se tourna vers le bar et paya le barman avant de porter sa bouche au bord du verre. Draco se tourna lui aussi sans un regard son camarade vers son verre. _

- _Mais dit moi beau blond ta phrase laissait sous entendre quelque chose il me semble. _

_Draco but son cocktail toujours sans regarder Harry qui faisait de même. _

- _Il se pourrait en effet, beau brun, mais ça personne ne le saura._

- _Même pas moi ?_

- _Umh__ peut être ? Peut être pas ?_

- _Votre réponse ne me convient guère._

- _Et qu'allez vous faire pour y remédier ?_

_Draco se tourna cette fois ci vers son interlocuteur tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Harry le regarda faire, il était vraiment attirant et il voulait le ressentir contre lui, ses formes, son odeur, sa respiration, tout. Il lui prit le verre des mains pour le poser sur le bar et se plaça devant lui un sourire aux lèvres. _

- _Il se pourrait que je ne fasse rien, mais…_

_Il se pencha un peu sur le coté rapprochant doucement son visage de celui de Draco qui commençait à respirer un peu plus vite à cette approche mais qui essayait de le cacher vainement. _

- _Je ne vous ai point vu danser Mr Malfoy, serais ce possible que vous ne sachiez point ? _

- _Il est fort possible aussi que je ne veuille point me mêler à ces pauvres êtres. Me retrouver à danser avec l'un d'eux, rien que cette pensée me répugne._

_Harry sourit de plus bel et posa ses lèvres rapidement sur celle du blond avant de lui murmurer. _

- _Dans ce cas danser avec moi ne te posera pas de problème. _

_Draco passa inconsciemment sa langue sur sa lèvre, s'il savait à quel point cette offre lui plaisait, à quel point il avait envi de l'accepter mais les autres. Ces autres là, qu'allaient ils eux en penser. Harry vit le trouble dans les yeux acier, il emmêla ces doigts à ceux du blond. _

- _Ne t'occupes pas des autres, nous sommes au dessus d'eux Draco, laisse toi aller et montre leur à quel point tu es différent. _

_Harry sentit ses paroles toucher le point attendu, un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Draco, un sourire serpentardesque mais aussi tout à fait sadique. _

- _Dans ce cas j'accepte votre invitation, soyons au dessus de tout. _

_Il but son verre d'une traite tout comme Harry et tous les deux main dans la main, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au centre de la piste, une fois là, Draco se sentit un peu perdu mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Harry se trouvait avec lui. _

- _Laisse toi porter par la musique, tel un démon embrase la salle et avec moi ouvre le bal. _

_Devant de tels paroles, Draco fit une petite révérence à Harry et tout deux se mirent à danser, au début Draco eut un peu de mal mais plus ça avançait et plus la musique entrait dans son sang, il s'en abreuvait, chaque mouvement était sensuel, provocateur. Le petit Draco Malfoy bien éduqué devenait un petit diable. Harry lui aussi était pratiquement en transe et plus la musique allait rapidement, plus ses mouvements allaient vites. Chacun ne quittant pas le regard de l'autre un instant. _

_La foule avait commencée à s'éloigner un peu d'eux afin de leur laisser un peu plus de place, les deux jeunes au centre de la piste dansaient véritablement comme des dieux, et plusieurs personnes avaient vainement essayées de continuer cette danse avec l'un sans succès, c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls, que le monde autour n'existait pas, seul eux et la musique. _

_Plus loin à la table, Hermione se tourna vers Ron qui était étalé comme une larve. _

- _Personne n'aurait vu Harry, il a disparu. _

- _Nan, je le cherche aussi !! Répondit Cho. _

_Pansy__ passa par là au même moment et comme ils n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer et qu'elle s'inquiétait sur la disparition de Draco, elle s'approcha tout de même du groupe. Harry aussi avait disparu, pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas entrain de se battre, ça vaudrait une punition si c'était le cas. Blaise arriva au même moment en courrant. _

- _Pansy__, je pense les avoir trouv ?_

_Ginny__ se tourna vers les deux serpentards. _

- _Vous cherchiez quelqu'un ? Dit elle d'un ton froid. _

_Blaise lui fit un sourire tout à fait taquin et pour bien enfoncer le clou il lui répondit d'une voix enjôleuse. _

- _Oui, Draco et je suppose que vous c'est Potter qui a disparu. _

- _Alors c'est vous !!!!! Cracha Ron. _

- _Tout doux Weasel. Non ce n'est pas nous._

_Il se tourna vers la piste pointant du doigt deux personnes dansant sensuellement toujours se tenant par une main. _

- _Mais dites moi, quelqu'un savait que ces deux là pouvait faire autre chose que se battre ?_

- _Blaise tu veux dire quoi ? Demanda Pansy. _

- _Ben pour danser comme ils le font. Par Salazar je ne savais pas que Draco pouvait danser aussi bien. _

_Tous suivirent le regard du garçon pour tomber sur le cul, en effet ces deux là avaient du ranger leur haine au placard pour être dans une telle symbiose. Au même moment la chanson changea pour une nettement plus lente et sensuelle ce qui veut dire que les danseurs en couple se rapprochaient relativement les uns des autres. Ils virent donc Harry tirer Draco vers lui, le blond poser sa main libre sur la hanche du brun et celui-ci poser la sienne par-dessus. Complètement dans un autre monde. Les élèves les regardaient subjugués, Harry et Draco dansant ensemble. _

- _Euh…ne faudrait pas les arrêter là. Dit Luna. _

- _Je ne sais pas, à la fin de la chanson. Répondit Blaise. _

_Harry regardait Draco droit dans les yeux, le blond avait vite appris à suivre la musique et maintenant le sentir de nouveau contre lui, son souffle et son odeur, il ne voulait plus le lâcher, son visage était si proche. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait l'avoir, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il dansait. Draco lui fit un micro sourire tout en se muant sensuellement contre lui, leurs corps s'emboîtaient l'un dans l'autre dans une parfaite osmose, il ne faisait plus qu'un. _

_La musique commençait à changer, la fatigue se faire sentir, et surtout l'heure avançait, il allait falloir briser la magie de ce moment, tout comme en haut de la tour, cette magie qu'eux seuls partageaient que les faibles d'esprit ne pouvaient comprendre. Draco resta tout de même le regard encré dans celui d'Harry tout en s'arrêtant lentement de danser. Harry ne pu lâcher Draco de suite de son étreinte, il s'en fichait des autres, il voulait juste Draco. _

_Ils quittèrent lentement la piste retournant au bar afin de se désaltérer. Toujours main dans la main, Draco s'adossa contre le comptoir alors qu'Harry passait la commande. _

- _C'est mon tour de te payer un verre. Dit Draco d'une voix encore essoufflé et rauque. _

- _Un autre jour peu être. _

_Harry paya les deux boissons et en tendit une à Draco qu'il prit lâchant enfin la main de sa Némésis, le lien ne se rompit pas pour autant car Harry s'accouda au plus prêt de Draco. Les deux portèrent le verre à leurs lèvres. _

- _Toi qui ne voulait pas danser, tu vois ce n'était pas si dur. _

- _Tu as été un bon prof. _

- _Serais tu entrain d'insinuer que je suis meilleur que toi en quelque chose. _

- _Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non ? _

_Draco sourit et but encore une gorgée. _

- _Mr Malfoy vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de très très énervant. _

- _Je sais. _

_Harry sourit de plus bel mais le sourire disparu en voyant arriver Gryffondor et Serpentard. _

- _Tiens la cavalerie arrive. _

_Draco suivit le regard d'Harry pour voir les autres venir à leur rencontre, il fit un sourire malicieux. _

- _Que veux tu beau brun, personne ne peux se passer de nous. _

_Harry porta lui aussi son verre à ses lèvres juste quand Cho arriva l'air relativement en colère. _

- _Harry on peu savoir ce que tu fais avec Malfoy ? _

- _Comme tu le vois ma chère, je prends un verre. _

- _Je ne parle pas de ça Harry mais de tout à l'heure sur la piste. _

_Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur, Draco suivait la conversation d'un œil comme si ça ne le concernait pas. _

- _OH, et bien, sur une piste de danse très chère, c'est pour danser, il me semble donc que je dansais. _

- _Avec Malfoy !!!_

- _Oui, il me semble en effet que je dansais avec lui mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te gêne. _

- _Mais Harry. _

- _Pas de mais Harry, tu n'es plus ma petite copine que je sache, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !_

_Draco sentit son cœur se réchauffer, il aimait voir les gens se faire rabaisser et Harry le faisait avec un tact surtout sur cette fille, il ne pouvait pas la supporter, sûrement parce qu'elle collait aux basques du brun, qu'elle était sortie avec et qu'elle continuait de le vouloir. Mais Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais tout simplement parce qu'il n'appartenait à personne même à lui et il le savait, Harry était quelqu'un de trop sauvage pour appartenir et lui même ne voulait pas être enchaîner. _

_Pansy__ regarda Draco, il avait l'air de se foutre complètement de ce qu'il pensait tous, il sirotait son verre comme si ne rien n'était comme si danser avec Potter avait été naturel. Elle n'osa rien dire, Blaise non plus, on ne contestait pas les choix de Draco même si celui-ci était étrange. _

- _Harry on peut avoir des explications ? Demanda Ron. _

- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en donnerais. J'avais envi de danser et il se trouve que Draco, il appuya bien sur son prénom, était là et que lui sait danser. _

- _Draco ? _

- _Il me semble en effet que c'est mon prénom. Dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante. Mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir permis de m'appeler de la sorte Weasel. _

_Ron__ manqua de se jeter sur lui, mais Deam le retint difficilement parce que d'un autre coté il tenait Seam complètement bourré. Harry fini son verre et regarda sa montre. Il leva un sourcil en voyant l'heure déjà avancée, ils allaient être en retard. _

_Un groupe s'approcha d'eux, lentement et avec un sourire qui en disait long, leurs yeux se posant obligatoirement sur les deux garçons. Ils poussèrent Ron, Blaise et Deam pour pouvoir se planter devant Harry et Draco. _

- _Poussez vous bande de merdeux. Alors voila nos deux danseurs. _

_Celui qui semblait être le chef de se groupe français s'avança pour se planter devant Harry et le détailler. Il était grand, des cheveux en pique recouvert de gel, châtain sûrement mais l'éclairage ne laissait pas vraiment voir. Il devait être un peu bronzé et portait des vêtements aguicheurs. Il faisait bien une demi tête de plus qu'eux et devait être par la même occasion bien plus vieux. A son bras était accroché une jeune fille qui étrangement leur rappela Pansy dans ses manières, sauf qu'elle était blonde et on pouvait dire à ce moment, que les rumeurs sur les blondes à elle seule, elle les fondait. _

_Harry ne fit donc pas attention à eux car ne connaissant pas le français cela ne servait pas grand-chose mais cela ne fut pas du goût de l'autre. _

- _Tu m'écoutes, ce n'est pas parce que t'as un beau cul et une belle gueule que je ne vais pas te l'écraser. _

_Draco posa son verre sur le comptoir et de son autre main la mit devant Harry comme pour montrer que la chasse était prise et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en approcher au risque d'avoir affaire à lui. L'homme posa le regard sur Draco qui ne le regardait même pas. _

- _Tu veux quoi le blondinet, je parles à ton pote là. Il ferait mieux de me répondre avant que je lui éclate sa belle gueule. _

_Draco se mis à rire, un rire style cause toujours. Il releva son regard et le posa dans les deux yeux noisette devant lui. Les autres ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire, ne comprenant pas le Français. _

- _Ferme là, tu me casses les oreilles. Mais je lui passerais le message. _

_L'homme remarqua l'accent, un accent anglais sûrement, la façon dont venait de parler le jeune homme ne lui plus pas pour autant. Il serra les poings. _

- _Tu te prends pour qui, c'est pas vous qui commandez ici. Nous n'obéissons pas aux étrangers. _

_Draco sourit, ce mec osait lui parler, ce moldu, ce sang impure. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme, il commençait à perdre patience de se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui faisait parti de la race qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Par contre il était surpris que Draco parle le français mais c'était vraiment craquant dans sa bouche. Il regarda de nouveau sa montre, il fallait y aller. _

- _On y va ! Lâcha t il. _

_Draco acquiesça et la troupe se dépêcha de partir, Hermione en tête, elle ne voulait pas avoir des problèmes ensuite à l'école par leur professeurs, rien que l'idée se faire punir. Elle se dépêcha de sortir les autres à ses trousses. Harry allait partir lui aussi, il prit la main de Draco. _

- _Dray viens. _

_Draco se laissa entraîner par Harry mais ce ne fut pas vraiment de l'avis de l'autre. Il attrapa le bras du blond et le tira vers lui. _

- _Oh non, vous n'allez pas partir comme ça. _

_Harry, en avait marre, Draco aussi, ils voulaient rentrer maintenant. Draco fit un mouvement brusque du poignet. _

- _Lâche moi, tu ne mérites pas de me toucher. Dit il d'un ton de pur dégoût. _

- _Ben voyons tu te prends pas pour de la merde déjà. _

- _Normal, je ne suis pas comme toi. _

_L'homme resserra sa poigne autour du bras du blond, Draco fit une petite grimace, ce con lui faisait mal en plus. Harry n'en pouvant plus envoya son poing à lui dans la mâchoire de leur agresseur. _

- _Ne le touche pas. _

_L'homme lâcha la poigne sur Draco qui en profita pour récupérer son bras et le masser. Harry remonta la chemise pour voir si il avait une marque et en effet c'était bleu. Le brun tourna son visage vers l'autre et lui lança un regard noir, de quel droit laissait il des marques sur Draco. _

- _Tu m'as frappé, tu vas le regretté microbe. _

_Harry ne comprit pas ce que cela voulait dire mais Draco le lui traduit, microbe, lui alors que c'était l'autre le microbe. Il osait le traiter de microbe, celui qui faisait tout pour sauver leurs pauvres petits culs sans qu'ils ne le sachent, qui les protégeait, ça ne lui donnait plus vraiment envi. En faite ça lui donnait envie de vomir, mais de vraiment vomir, ces êtres qui se croyaient plus fort que tout, qui se croyaient les maîtres du monde. Il soupira en faisant un mouvement de la main et sans plus de formalité, il traîna Draco dehors. _

_Il faisait froid, la rue était sombre, les lampadaires les éclairaient de leur faible lueur tout comme la lune mais elle, commençait à se voiler. Les autres les attendaient dehors entrain de s'insulter. Ils furent surpris de voir Harry tirer Draco, en jetant de temps à autres des regards derrière eux et surtout de voir le blond suivre docilement Potter. Ils passèrent devant eux sans faire attention, Cho, Hermione et Pansy voulurent les interpeller mais elles virent rapidement la petite troupe les suivre, le leader se tenant la mâchoire et ayant passablement l'air énervé. _

- _Espèce de sal PD!!!_

_Draco stoppa net, ce mec les avait traité de sal PD, péjoratif, insultant, même s'il aimait Harry, même si c'était un garçon, jamais il ne supporterait qu'on le traite de la sorte, ni lui, ni Harry et encore moins Harry. Il fit face au mec, le regard lançant des éclaires. Pas besoin de baguette pour lui foutre la pâtée, il allait la lui mettre lui même. _

_Harry sentit le blond se tendre, il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu dire l'autre pour le mettre dans une telle rage. Il exécuta une petite pression sur le poignet de Draco qui ne se retourna même pas vers lui. _

- _Quoi ?_

- _Draco dit moi ce qu'il vient de dire !_

- _Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? _

- _Oui, je veux le savoir. _

- _Il nous a traité de PD!_

_Harry trembla de rage, le garçon les regardait tous les deux, le brun le fixait avec haine, ses yeux vert brillant tandis que l'autre avait encré son regard dans le sien, la tempête faisait rage dans ses deux orbes gris métal, des yeux qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, des yeux qui lui faisait peur tout comme l'autre, ça brillaient tellement. Mais il n'était pas di qu'il se laisserait faire de la sorte par ces deux garnements, bien trop jeune à son goût pour lui prendre la tête. Il devait les remettre à leur place. _

_Il fit un pas, puis un second, les deux sorciers le regardèrent avancer sans bouger. La petite troupe les rattrapa regardant la scène médusée, s'était tellement palpable, la haine, la colère tout se sentait tellement. Ils allaient faire une connerie. _

_Draco leva la main vers l'homme qui avançait, Harry fit de même, tenant toujours celle du blond dans la sienne, leurs yeux fixant toujours cet être insignifiant devant eux. Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas, mais trouva tout de même bizarre qu'eux deux ne bouge pas. Il sortit un petit couteau de sa poche. _

- _Vous allez me le payer pour la baffe ! Je ne laisserais pas ce geste impuni. _

_Draco sourit cruellement, Harry reproduisit pratiquement le même, le garçon eut un moment peur par ce sourire, pourquoi souriaient t ils alors qu'il était en position dominante, il avait une arme et pas eux. _

_De la petite troupe qui regardait la scène, personne ne sut vraiment ce qui ce passa, chacun à leur tour ils tombèrent évanouie au sol. La magie les avait encerclé puis lentement ils s'étaient sentit étouffer puis tomber lourdement sur le pavé froids de la rue. _

_Harry sourit de plus belle en les voyant ainsi au sol, Draco avait toujours la main tendu vers l'avant, Harry aussi et l'autre, l'autre et ben elle était chaude, une fine lumière passait entre eux, comme si chacun se donnait de l'énergie, comme s'il voulait la canaliser vers un seul endroit, seulement c'était deux personnes, deux êtres doués de magie, d'une magie de grande puissance. _

_Un fin fil noir monta le long du bras de Draco, toute la partie sombre allait vers lui, la magie noire, la partie maléfique d'Harry allait vers sa main tandis que le fil blanc allait lui vers celle d'Harry emmenant avec lui la magie blanche de Draco.  
  
_

_Les deux flux partirent sans même qu'ils l'aient décidé, leurs yeux étaient à présent voilés de tout, comme un état de transe, chacun se nourrissait de la magie de l'autre afin de produire un flux pour terrasser l'ennemie, seulement ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que cette magie qui émanait d'eux ne le devrait normalement pas, le partage de la magie, ce partage là était interdit, bien trop dangereux. _

_Le garçon qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux reçut le flux de plein fouet, heureusement pour lui, Harry reprit ses esprit, il referma sa main rapidement pour stopper le tout, voyant ce qui se passait, il attrapa le bras de Draco et lui fit fermer la main. Draco reprit contenance petit à petit, voyant le garçon au sol, inconscient. _

_Ils se lâchèrent et regardèrent leur main là où quelques instants plutôt le flux magique sortait. Ils se regardèrent ensuite eux deux, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui venait de se passer mais se souvenant juste de l'instant de plénitude qu'ils avaient ressentit, oui, instant durant lequel, ils s'étaient sentit bien. _

_Le professeur Rogue arriva en courrant suivit par Dumbledore et McGonagall. Les trois adultes regardèrent l'adolescent au sol, puis leurs élèves, et enfin les deux sorciers, ceux-ci ne semblaient pas vraiment concernés par les fait. _

- _Qui a fait ça ? Demanda Dumbledore. _

_Harry regarda le ciel et Draco se mit à admirer la façade du bâtiment, ils se contrefoutaient de se que pouvait penser ou voulait savoir le directeur. Minerva était partit s'occuper des élèves évanouis alors que Séverus jetait des oubliettes aux moldus et regardaient l'état du jeune homme. _

- _Il est salement amoché mais ça devrait passer, tout a été stoppé rapidement apparemment mais en ce qui est de ce qui lui a fait ça. _

_Dumbledore__ regarda les deux sorciers qui faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé, puis d'un mot, il fit rassembler tous les sorciers, usant de la magie pour faire retourner tout le monde à Poudlard. Il envoya les deux garçons avec Minerva dans son bureau pendant que lui et Rogue partait pour l'infirmerie. _

_Draco et Harry suivirent donc la sous directrice, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive, ni des doigts entrelacés derrière son dos. _

**_A suivre…_**

_J'ai eu du mal à le finir celui là, my god, ce fut dur !! Alors que pensez vous de nos deux petits tourtereaux, moi personnellement je suis assez fière de ce chapitre, mais c'est parce que je l'aime bien après c'est pas sûre que j'aimerais la suite !!! Mais bon, vous en avez pensé quoi parce que moi je peux être a peu près contente de mon chapitre, si ce n'est pas votre cas, ça ne sert à rien !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**angel-blue** : Je vous ai fait attendre !! J'en suis vraiment désolée !!!! Sorry !!!! Mais bon, avec la rentrée, mes petits problèmes de vie, voila quoi !!lol !! J'espère au moins que la suite t'auras plus.__

**Onarluca** : Missi pour ta review !!!! Vraiment très gentille !!!!

**chimgrid **: J'espère que ce chapitre n'aura pas eu trop de faute parce que j'en ai marre de le relire, je l'aime bien mais ça fait trop !!!lol !!! Sinon même question que d'habitude, Snapounet va-t-il bien ??? Toi vas-tu bien ??? Aimes tu ce chapitre ??? Ben quoi, ça fait partit des questions existentielles !!!! __

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami **: Alors la suite ? Ça t'a plus ????? Non ??? Si ??? L'auteur n'a pas besoin de passer par la fenêtre !!!!lol !!

**master yaoi** : Missi !!!!!!!!!

**emichou** : Contente vraiment de voir quelqu'un d'aussi motiv !! J'adore ta review, elle m'a mis du baume au cœur !!!! Missi pour tout ce que tu as dit et puis j'espère que la suite te convient !!!

**Louange** : Contente que tu aimes mes fics !!! ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que tu as pris du plaisir à lire ce chapitre !!!!

_Byou__ tout le monde et à la prochaine !!!_


	5. Entretient ennuyant et petite discussion

**_Ténèbres ou lumière ? _**

**Genre**_: Angs, sombre, sérieuse, yaoi, une dose de romance…et puis je ne sais pas !!lol !!!___

**Couple **_: Draco et Harry !! Mon couple préféré !!!!!!___

**Disclamers **_Sont__ pas à moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OUIN !!!!!! C'est injuste !!! Mais bon, on s'y fait !!!!! Snif tout de même. ___

**Résumé**_ Harry est tiraillé par son destin de sauveur, Draco par celui de mangemort. Les ténèbres commencent à les attirer tous deux. Blanc ou noir. Le choix ne sera peut être pas celui que tout le monde pense.___

**Note**_ : Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre. Je remercie tout de même ceux qui ont reviewer et même ceux qui ne font que passer lire. Pour Sourire d'enfant et Quand le rideau tombe, la suite ne devrait pas tarder mais je commence par celle l !!!!_

**_5 : Entretient ennuyant et petite discussion._**

_Le bureau était toujours le même, Harry en faisait le tour des yeux, des tableaux des anciens directeurs qui le regardaient comme s'il allait passer en jugement, mais il s'en fichais pas mal, lui, de savoir ce que les autres pensaient, et surtout ces vielles croûtes qui traînaient ici depuis des siècle. Il continua son inspection, Fumsteck était mal en point, cet oiseau lui avait toujours plus mais là, il lui faisait presque pitié. _

_Harry se renfonça, sous le regard de sa directrice de maison, dans le canapé où il avait élu domicile, Draco à ses cotés, regardant lui aussi la pièce où il mettait les pieds pour la première fois. Etrangement, il n'y trouva rien de palpitant, étant gosse, il aurait adoré cette pièce grouillant d'objets magiques dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom mais là, il s'en fichait comme de sa première robe de soirée. _

_Harry porta ensuite son regard sur le choixpeaux magique, celui-ci était toujours aussi rapiécé, pourquoi ne pas le réparer, lui redonner un coup de neuf au lieu de le laisser ainsi pourrir dans un coin. Il soupira de toute manière il pouvait crever que ça ne lui ferait rien. Il avait voulu l'envoyé à Serpentard et il avait fini à Gryfforndor, il se demanda sur le coup si sa vie aurait été différente en entrant dans la maison des verts et argents, oui sûrement, il aurait déjà passé moins de temps à haïr Draco. _

_Temps qui s'écoule, ralentit ta course, et laisse aux gens le temps de prendre connaissance de leurs erreurs passés._

_Draco regarda lui aussi le choixpeau, celui-ci était d'une horreur à toute épreuve, il remercia la première fois où il avait du le porter que cela ce soit fait si vite, rien que l'idée de porter ça sur sa tête le dégoûtait. Il posa son regard métal sur la prof qui les fixait voulant sûrement savoir à quoi il pensait mais ça elle ne le saurait probablement jamais tout simplement parce qu'ils ne lui dirait jamais. _

_Celle-ci en ayant assez d'attendre les deux autres professeurs, elle se racla la gorge et parla. _

- Pouvez vous me dire ce qui vous a pris de vous battre en pleine rue moldue ?__

_Draco et Harry se regardèrent, se battre, il y avait méprise là, mais de toute manière, ils seraient en tord, et puis ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler à McGonagall et ensuite aux autres. Ils restèrent murés dans leur silence, Draco regardant ses ongles et Harry nettoyant ses lunettes. _

- Je crois vous avoir parlé jeunes hommes.

_Le silence accueillit sa phrase et lui répondit, les tableaux tout autour regardaient la scène voulant savoir ce qui allait arriver aux deux élèves apparemment complètement dans un autre monde que celui dans lequel il se trouvait. _

- Vous voulez que je vous enlève des points pour non réponse à supérieur.

_Draco releva la tête pour encrer son regard dénué de toute expression vers elle. _

- Professeur, enlevez les donc vos points, cela ne gênera que vous qui verrez les deux maisons baissées. Et votre amour pour les Gryffondors malgré votre impartialité, vous fera sans aucun doute reculer devant ce geste ne voulant pas pénaliser votre maison et risquer ainsi de perdre la coupe au profit d'une autre maison.

_McGonagall__ bouillait sur place, ce garçon, ce serpent venait de lui mettre les pieds dans le plat, bien sûre qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, comment enlever des points à l'une des maisons sans l'autre, et retirer des points feraient tout baisser et la coupe leur passerait sous le nez. _

_Harry avait écouté toute la tirade de Draco, encore une fois celui-ci avait fait preuve d'ingéniosité pour rabattre le caquet à cette vielle chouette. Son amour inconsidéré pour sa maison la ferait reculer mais pour combien de temps et puis de toute manière, qu'est ce que ça lui ferait de perdre des points, il s'en moquait. Ce n'est pas lui que cette compétition attirait, avant peut être mais c'était avant. Maintenant était tout autre chose, la seule chose qui l'attirait dans cette pièce était Draco Malfoy quoi que la sortie aussi mais tout de même moins. _

_L'amour rend aveugle mais peut être pas tant que ça._

_Draco une fois sa tirade finie était repartit dans la contemplation de ses ongles, Harry ne trouvant plus rien pour ce distraire ce mit à compter le nombre de planches formant ainsi le parquet sur le sol.  
  
_

_Des pas finirent par ce faire entendre, Minerva soupira enfin parce qu'elle en avait marre de ces deux garçons. Albus et Severus entrèrent dans la salle. Trouvant tout de même étrange le silence qu'il y avait. Les deux ennemis étaient bien plus bruyants d'habitude. _

_McGonagall__ se leva comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses. _

- A vous voila enfin !!

- Que c'est il pass ? _Demanda Severus. _

- Rien !!!_ Cria presque la femme. _

_Harry et Draco relevèrent juste la tête pour voir ce qui faisait hurler leur professeur puis voyant que ce n'était rien d'intéressant, ils repartirent à leurs occupations respectives. _

- Calmez vous Minerva et expliquez vous plutôt.

_Celle-ci respira un bon coup puis parla doucement, racontant comment elle leur avait demandé de s'expliquer mais aucun des deux n'avaient parlé, puis menaçant les points des maisons, ceci n'avait fait que réagir légèrement et Draco qui lui avait démontré par A plus B qu'elle ne le ferait pas pour ça. Severus était un peu satisfait de son élève model pour tant de répartie même envers sa collègue mais il lui restait toute de même une gêne. Pourquoi était il comme ça ? Il devait parler._

- Bon suivez moi !

_Albus__ fit entrer tout le monde dans son bureau, faisant apparaître des chaises pour tous. Severus et Minerva encadraient les deux garçons qui ne disaient mot. Le directeur les regarda tour à tour puis s'éclaircissant la voix, il se mit à parler._

- Vos amis sont à l'infirmerie, ils semblent souffrir d'un manque d'air, comme si on les avait étouffé, cependant, c'est comment cela c'est il produit que nous aimerions savoir.

_Les deux garçons ne dirent mots, Severus prit alors la parole. _

- Nous avions pourtant donné l'ordre de ne pas se battre ou autre effusion de magie dans la ville moldue et encore moins d'y impliquer un moldu.

_Les deux garçons restèrent dans un mutisme à toute épreuve attendant que tout le monde ait finit de parler. Minerva reprit. _

- C'est honteux de votre part à tous les deux, avoir impliqué un moldu et en plus vos propres amis.

_Dumbledore__ approuva puis sortit un bonbon, en proposant un aux élèves, ceci ne bougèrent pas d'un pousse. Harry manqua de rire devant ce geste futile, après tout ce temps il mangeait encore des bonbons, en proposait tout le temps sachant tout de même que le moment n'était pas approprié. _

_Draco aurait voulu lui répondre méchamment mais non, il s'était retenu, ils étaient entrain de se faire accuser de tout alors qu'il n'avait pas commencé, que ce n'était pas eux qui avait fait en sorte d'en arriver à ça mais bon, ils étaient partit dans leur tripe autant les laisser faire et puis Harry semblait du même avis. Pour le moment, ils les écoutaient parler et ensuite ils aviseraient. _

- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte dans quelle situation vous nous mettez en refusant de parler.

- Nous aimerions juste savoir ce qui c'est passé, ce que vous leur avez fait ?

- Et parlez parce que notre patience à des limites.

_Draco fit un petit sourire avant de prendre la parole. _

- La patience est une vertu et elle ne s'apprend hélas pas mais ceci je pense que vous le savez, je crois que c'est un proverbe moldu justement…

- Monsieur Malfoy, nous ne sommes pas ici pour que vous nous fassiez part de vos connaissances sur les proverbes moldu.

- J'y venais professeur mais il se trouve que vous m'avez un tout petit peu coupé, mais passons, je voulais vous faire une simple remarque, dites moi comment voulez vous que nous ayons fait ce que vous nous reprochez, sachant que tout ceci a un lien avec la magie.

_Le professeur McGonagall ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir et voulant lui rabaisser le caquet comme il le lui avait fait avant, reprit. _

- Vous êtes des sorciers il me semble.

- En effet.

- Dans ce cas vous savez vous servir de la magie.

- Là, vous voyez professeur, vous omettez quelque chose, en effet nous sommes tous les deux sorciers, ensuite nous connaissons en effet des sorts mais un détaille tout petit mais qui fait tout de même son poids, comment voulez vous qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sachant que vous avez confisquez chaque baguette avant de partir.

_Draco regarda la prof puis les deux autres avant de repartir dans la contemplation de ses ongles dont il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il arrondisse le bout. Harry se retint de laisser apparaître un petit sourire, Draco avait bien sur déjoué le plan des professeurs, bien sûr ils n'avaient pas leurs baguettes vu que celles-ci avaient été confisqué par les directeurs de maison avant de partir et puis ensuite la magie sans baguette, impossible pour eux, du moins c'est ce que pensait sûrement les professeurs. Et puis de toute manière, il voulait découvrir lui même ce qui c'était passé avec Draco. _

_Les trois adultes prirent en compte ce que venait de dire le jeune Malfoy et qui était relativement juste, ils n'avaient pas pu faire de magie ni l'un ni l'autre. Bien sûr par plusieurs foi Harry en avait fait sans baguette mais ça avait été des accidents et non pas des comme celui là, manquant de tuer plusieurs personnes. Le directeur porta son attention sur celui qui n'avait encore pas ouvert la bouche. _

- Harry as-tu quelque chose à dire ?

_Le brun releva la tête, tient on lui adressait la parole pour autre chose que des accusations et lui offrir si gentiment un bonbon comme s'il voulait l'acheter par la gourmandise. _

- Oui professeur, vous faire part moi aussi bien que moins intéressante que la remarque de Malfoy, cette fois cis il ne prononça pas le nom de son amoureux, vous avez un total de, si je regarde bien, entre la largeur et la hauteur, de 1200 planches, et dans la pièce d'a coté, environ 4500, ce qui est énorme, mais elles ne sont pas toutes de la même taille aussi.

_Dumbledore__ regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds, il se fichait de sa gueule, Severus et Minerva étaient encore surpris de voir comment le jeune Potter venait de parler. Draco sourit mais pour tout cacher bailla montrant ainsi sa fatigue. Harry sentait lui aussi le sommeil poindre à l'horizon mais leurs professeurs ne semblaient pas de l'avis de les laisser aller se coucher, tant que l'incident n'était pas élucidé. _

_Dumbledore__ se leva et parla au deux garçons._

- Harry Draco, veuillez passer dans la salle d'à coté, je dois parler avec vos directeurs de maison.

- Mais je vous en prie. _Répondit Draco. _

- Prenez tout votre temps. _Continua Harry. _

_Et tous les deux, ils passèrent la porte laissant les trois adultes anéantis derrière eux .Une fois dans la pièce d'à coté, Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé regardant la sortie avec envi puis Draco. Celui-ci avait eut le même mouvement de tête puis ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Harry. Le brun lui fit un sourire qui en disait long, de toute manière, ils y reviendraient dans ce bureau et pour le moment attendre ici ne l'intéressait pas, et en plus étant avec Draco, il avait d'autre projet que de rester cloîtré dans une salle avec des tableaux à chaque murs. _

_Draco comprit ce que voulait Harry, son regard passait de lui à la porte, il avait envi de se carapater et son choix était le même, partir de cette pièce où il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Harry se leva et tendit la main à Draco qui l'accepta de bon cœur et tous les deux, ils sortirent de la salle, sans demander leur reste. La fatigue légèrement oubliée, ils avancèrent sans se lâcher la main dans les longs couloirs sombres de l'école jusqu'à arriver en haut de la tour d'astronomie, lieu de leur première rencontre, lieu de leur premier baiser, lieu de tout. _

_Draco tira à Harry contre lui et tout en regardant la lune, il soupira dans le cou du gryffondor. _

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Harry.

- Moi non plus Draco, moi non plus.

_Le silence ce réinstalla entre eux, chacun savourant le contact de l'autre, la chaleur de l'autre, l'odeur mélangé à la transpiration rappelant le moment de plénitude où tout deux avaient dansé dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans se lâcher du regard, sans se lâcher tout court, laissant ainsi tout le reste. Laissant leurs sois disant amis, laissant le monde extérieure mais bien sur il avait fallut que ces cons arrivent, que ce moment de bonheur éphémère leur soit enlevé. Pourquoi ne pas laisser les gens qui s'aiment, s'aimer en paix, les laisser vivre sans soucis. L'amour rend aveugle, l'amour rend stupide mais l'amour s'est si doux, une fois qu'on a goûté, on ne veut plus le laisser, on ne veut plus s'en passer. _

_Draco songeant à tout ça, brisa le silence. _

- Tu sais Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi mon père me répétait sans cesse que l'amour est un sentiment futile, qu'il ne sert à rien, qu'il rend faible et qu'un Malfoy ne doit pas être faible, il ne doit pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je me dis à présent que si l'amour c'est ce que je ressens auprès de toi alors je veux bien être faible, je veux bien être traité de fillette. Faible mais avec toi mais pas fort et sans toi. Tu dois me trouver romantique et fleur bleue.

_Harry resserra les bras du blond autour de son corps, souriant dans l'ombre aux paroles de la personne qui comptait à présent le plus pour lui. _

- J'aime ce coté chez toi Draco, j'aime tout en faite. Tu as suivit tous les principes de ton père du début à la fin, je te prouverais un par un qu'ils ne sont pas tous juste, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, car elle rend fort celui qui part amour exécute ses choix.

_Draco regarda la lune puis posa sa tête dans le cou de son amoureux, Harry ferma ses bras dans le dos du blond et tous les deux restèrent dans le silence de la nuit, où seule la lune et les étoiles étaient témoins de leurs paroles d'amour._

_Seulement la fatigue commença à prendre le dessus et ils durent s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber refusant de rentrer, de retourner au bureau du directeur pour recevoir une sanction qu'ils ne méritaient pas, une sanction aucunement justifiée. Draco à présent dans les bras d'Harry jouait distraitement avec un des bouts de manche du brun. _

- Harry ?

- Oui mon ange.

_Draco rougit au surnom du Gryffondor mais se reprit. _

- Parle moi de toi.

- Que veux tu savoir ?

- Tout, ce que tu veux, ce que tu ressens, comment tu vivais, comment c'était là bas, comment c'est à Gryffondor, je veux te connaître, connaître ton cœur, ton âme.

_Harry retourna de sa main le visage de Draco pour capturer ses lèvres. Le blond ne fit rien pour se défaire de cette douce étreinte, savourant simplement une fois de plus, le baiser ainsi offert. Une fois finit, Draco se calfeutra dans les bras d'Harry qui commença à parler. _

- Ma famille Moldue n'a rien d'une famille, mon oncle et ma tante ne m'ont élevé que par obligation, je n'ai jamais été aimé, détesté plutôt parce que j'étais bizarre, un monstre. la magie coulait en moi me faisant inconsciemment faire des choses que je ne savais expliqué mais je ne posais pas encore de nom la dessus. Magie, jamais ce mot ne m'est venu à l'esprit. J'ai grandit dans le mensonge, mes parents étaient mort dans un accident de voiture, un mensonge qui m'a valu des années dans un placard, pas de chambre un placard sous l'escalier, les vielles fringues de mon cousin qui est aussi énorme qu'un hippopotame, esclave, cuisinier tout pour leur bon plaisir. Lorsque j'ai tout appris, lorsque Hagrid est venu me sortir de ce trou, je me suis dit que ma vie changerais, que je pourrais me faire des amis, une nouvelle vie.

_Harry respira, Draco l'écoutait religieusement ne voulant pas le couper dans son récit et en cela le brun lui était reconnaissant. _

- Seulement tout cela n'était qu'illusion, une belle et douce illusion parce que lorsque j'ai tout appris, lorsque j'ai su la vérité, mon destin, ce que j'étais destiné à faire, je suis redevenu ce que j'étais avant, un pion, un esclave au service des autres. On attendait de moi ce que je n'étais pas, on attendait un sauveur alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant, on attendait que je sois surdoué en tout alors que je venais de découvrir ce monde. Les autres savaient automatiquement plus de choses que moi, je trouvais cela rageant, on me débitait ma vie, ce que mes parents avaient fait alors que pour moi, durant toute ma jeunesse, ils avaient été tué dans un accident de voiture. Aveuglé j'ai suivit Dumbledore. Aveuglé je n'ai pas pensé à réfléchir. Aveuglé, j'ai obéis.

_Draco caressa tendrement le bras de son amoureux pour lui montrer que lui était là. _

- J'ai tellement de chose à dire, à évacuer de mon cœur mais qui en aurait cure à part toi qui me le demande, qui voudrait savoir les états d'âmes d'un pauvre être. Tout le monde pense que je suis fort, que je suis celui qui les sauvera. Tout le monde pense que je n'ai pas peur mais je suis terrorisé rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver devant cet homme, l'assassin de mon père et de ma mère. Bien sur je le hais, bien sûr une fois devant lui je me battrais mais en attendant ce moment j'angoisse. Pourquoi s'évertue ton à me donner des caractéristiques, des dons que je ne possède pas, je ne suis pas un héro. Ce qui c'est passé lorsque j'avais un an n'était pas voulu, je n'y suis pour rien. Et me voila avec un rôle à jouer sur le dos.

_Draco se tourna vers le Gryffondor sentant sa voix trembler légèrement, il pu voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues, il pu sentir toute la détresse d'Harry. Lui non plus n'avais pas eu une vie pleine d'amour, lui aussi avait un rôle à jouer mais au moins il était fort psychologiquement, ce qu'Harry apparemment n'avait pas, il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, à qui confier toutes ses angoisses, au lieu de les garder pour lui seul. Il avait besoin de lui, tout comme lui avait besoin d'Harry. Il essuya doucement les perles salées marquant de leurs traînées, les joues de la personne qu'il aimait. _

- Je suis désolé Draco.

- Désolé de quoi ?

- De ne pas être, le fier et courageux gryffondor, de ne pas être le chevalier pourfendant le dragon et sauvant la princesse, de ne pas être finalement ce que tout le monde raconte.

_Draco le stoppa de ses lèvres, l'entendre ce faire du mal lui brisait le cœur, l'entendre dire ses mots et voir ses larmes, le rendait lui même vulnérable à tout ne voulant plus qu'une chose revoir le sourire sur le visage de son tendre amour. _

- Ne dis rien Harry, pour moi tu es juste Harry, tu n'es pas un sauveur d'humanité, de toute manière je n'y crois pas, un homme ne peut pas porter à lui tout seul, tout le poids du monde sur ces épaules ou alors il finit par devenir fou. Pour moi tu es Harry Potter, le Harry que j'ai détesté durant tant d'années parce qu'il a refusé mon amitié, le Harry avec qui j'ai eu de drôle d'aventure en voulant à tout pris le faire tomber, le Harry que maintenant j'aime, qui est différent et dont je suis le seul à connaître la moindre choses. Je t'aime Harry et jamais au grand jamais, ne doute de mes sentiments. Et puis enlève toi l'idée de pourfendre les dragons.

_Harry enfouit son visage dans les bras de Draco, il sourit aux paroles et à la petite allusion du dragon. Ils se remontaient le moral simultanément, chacun à leur tour, sachant trouver les mots justes, chacun à leur tour, ils savaient dire ce que l'autre attendait. _

- Merci Draco.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là et de m'accepter pour ce que je suis et non pas ce qu'on prétend que je suis.

_Draco l'embrassa de nouveau. _

- Merci dans ce cas à toi qui a su me montrer que l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse mais qu'être seul en ai une car elle sape le moral.

_Harry passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et le poussa au sol pour qu'il se retrouve allongé de tout son long, lui bien installer au dessus de lui. Draco fit un petit sourire en voyant son Harry reprendre du poile de la bête. Le gryffondor captura les lèvres tant aimées et les mordilla pour en savourer chaque parcelle. Mais plus leur baiser avançait et plus la fatigue se faisait sentir, avoir exécuté le sort, avoir dansé, avoir parlé, tout ça les avaient exténué et doucement Harry se laissa tomber sur le blond pour finalement poser sa tête dans le cou offert. Draco referma ses bras sur le corps d'Harry et doucement bercé par la respiration de son amour, il partit pour le pays des rêves._

_Dans le bureau du directeur, on discutait ferme sur ce qui venait de se produire, Minerva était encore sous le choc de la façon de répondre d'Harry tout comme Albus tandis que Severus lui se posait des questions sur Draco. Comment ses deux là pouvaient avoir utilisés une magie aussi puissante sans baguette, comment cela était ce possible ? Il avait vu le garçon, il avait vu l'air effrayé des autres, ils avaient vu les élèves au sol, il avait vu les deux seuls encore debout et il ne pouvait le nier mais il y avait juste Draco et Potter. Draco et Potter qui d'ailleurs semblaient ailleurs, ce foutre royalement de ce qui venait de ce passer. Le saint Potter même pas auprès de ses amis, le survivant entrain de regarder tout autre chose comme si ces amis pouvaient crever que ça ne le gênerait pas. _

- Que pensez vous de cette histoire ? _Demanda Albus à ses deux professeurs. _

_Severus__ passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, il était rarement nerveux en publique mais là il devait bien l'avouer il était à court d'arguments et d'idée. Minerva remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, elle n'en savait pas plus, n'ayant pas assistée à la scène de rue. Albus posa ses mains à plat sur la table, soupira, il n'aimait pas être dans le flou. _

- Je pense qu'il va nous falloir attendre le réveil des autres pour savoir ce qui c'est réellement passé. En attendant, une retenue leur sera donnée pour leurs comportements envers des adultes, ensuite nous aviserons.

- Il est vrai que nous ne pouvons punir ces deux élèves tant que nous ne savons pas ce qui c'est vraiment passer. _Conclue Minerva_.

_Albus__ hocha la tête tandis que Severus gardait le silence, réfléchissant, puis toujours un peu dans les vaps, il parla. _

- Albus et si les élèves n'ont rien vu, après tout, nous les avons retrouvé évanouis.

- Dans ce cas là, la manière forte sera utilisé, je n'aime pas avoir recours à ce genre de méthode mais si effectivement il se trouve par la suite qu'Harry ou Draco est impliqué voir même les deux dans cette affaire, la sanction sera très chère à payer.

_Les deux adultes regardèrent le directeur dans les yeux, il avait l'air déterminé, Potter et Malfoy allaient avoir des ennuies s'ils étaient bien dans le coup. Cependant tout de même quelque chose clochait, comment avait il pu faire de la magie sans baguette et avec une telle intensité. La question fut posée par Severus. _

- Je n'en sais rien Severus, Harry est très fort, ça nous le savons, il utilise cependant la magie sans baguette sans s'en rendre compte et Draco, il est tout de même l'héritier d'une grande famille, les Malfoy et vu les antécédents de son père, il a du être entraîné très tôt afin de devenir mangemort.

- Mais cela n'explique pas tout. Imaginons qu'Harry ait fait de la magie sans baguette, nous imaginons juste, ça n'aurait pas été aussi fort, et puis Draco l'aurait dénoncé et l'inverse aurait été de même. Seulement si on imagine qu'il y a bien eut magie sans baguette, on peut penser que les deux sont dans le coup, dans ce cas là, il faut se demander comment, ils ont réussit à faire en sorte que leur magie frappe en même temps et que dans ce même laps de temps, elle attaque aussi le groupe d'élève se trouvant sur les lieux.

- Là est une autre chose Minerva, il est vrai que le mystère reste entier mais cela nous ne le saurons pas tout de suite, à moins de frapper fort maintenant ce que je ne veux pas, nous interrogerons donc d'abord les blessés et ensuite nous verrons. Mais je crains le pire.

_Aux derniers mots du directeur, les professeurs sortirent pour avertir leurs deux élèves de la sanction pour le moment, mais tout était vide. Albus posa alors la question aux tableaux qui lui répondirent qu'ils s'étaient bel et bien fait la mal mais ils omirent sans le faire exprès de dire que c'était main dans la main. _

- Nous les retrouverons demains, allez vous couchez, il est tard.

_Les deux professeurs partirent pour de bon, se posant tout de même des centaines de question sur le comportement plutôt étrange des deux garçons depuis la rentrée. Le directeur referma la porte et s'assis à son bureau, il réfléchit un instant mais ne trouvant rien, il alla se coucher en espérant avoir des réponses à la multitude de questions qu'il se posait et dont personne n'avait voulu donner de réponse. _

_**A suivre…**_

_Je m'excuse car ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais bon, je ne voyais pas comment le rallonger. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, moi je le trouve bien même si je dois avouer que je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite. Alors que pensez vous ? Est-ce que ça mérite une review ?_

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Onarluca** : Grand missi à toi !!!!

**angel-blue** : Contente que ça t'ai plus vraiment très !!!Alors la suite elle t'a plus, parce que moi voila quoi !!!lol !! J'aime bien cette fic vu la tournure qu'elle va prendre suivant le plan mais je dois avouer que je peine un peu pour le temps, donc je m'excuse encore pour avoir du retard !!

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami **: Pas la fenêtre, j'ai faillis y passé y pas longtemps parce que j'en avais marre !!!mdr !!!! Bon alors la suite t'a plus !!! Moi je dois te dire que j'attends la suite de la tienne !! DSL de ne pas mettre de review mais j'ai pas le temps !!!

**celine.s **: Missi à toi !!!!

**yuki-chan** : Comment va réagir Dumbledore, tu en as déjà un petit aperçut dans ce chapitre et c'est pas fini !!! J'adore vraiment Draco et Harry et cette fic aussi donc ce n'est vraiment pas fini !!!

**Louange** : Alors la réaction de Dumbledore, tu l'as trouvé comment ??? Dis le moi, j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est vital pour moi !!!!

**ariane5** : Missi vraiment bicoup !!!

**Zick** : Chou, oui, ils le sont !!!! Moi je les adore !! Alors qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre ??? Ton avis m'intéresse beaucoup tu sais !!!

**Princesse** **Magique** : Rooo missi bicoup !!!

**Sélène** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, fait super plaisir !!

**chimgrid** : Yep le coup de la magie va s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure de l'histoire !!! Tu me dis si j'ai fais beaucoup de faute dans celui l !! Missiiiii bicoup la Miss !!!


	6. Changement et insolence

**_Ténèbres ou lumière ? _**

**Genre**_: Angs, sombre, sérieuse, yaoi, une dose de romance…et puis je ne sais pas !!lol !!!_

**Couple **_: Draco et Harry !! Mon couple préféré !!!!!!_

**Disclamers**_Sont__ pas à moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OUIN !!!!!! C'est injuste !!! Mais bon, on s'y fait !!!!! Snif tout de même. _

**Résumé**_ : En haut de la tour d'astronomie, Harry médite sur le monde qui l'entoure, Draco le rejoint et s'en suit une petite altercation qui finie par un baiser. S'en suit ensuite, une idée de Dumbledore pour que les élèves découvrent le monde moldu. Ils se retrouvent alors à Paris, lâcher dans la nature et sans baguette. Tout ce que passe dans l'ennuie pour nos deux héros qui se retrouveront devant une boite de nuit. Chacun de leur coté, ils vont s'occuper puis Harry retrouvera Draco au bar, ils boiront un verre ensemble et danseront aussi, une danse endiablé ou seulement eux participent. Un moment rien qu'à eux. Seulement tout tourne mal, car après avoir reçu un savon par leur camarade, un groupe de jeune français vient semé la zizanie. La fuite ne leur sera cependant pas propice et après avoir reçu une insulte, un fait étrange se passera. Un partage de magie aura lieu si bien que Draco canalisera la magie noire de leur deux êtres et Harry la blanche. Leurs camarades se retrouveront évanouis au sol alors que le moldu recevra toute la magie. Les professeurs arriveront après que tout ce soit passé et ne comprendront rien. Harry et Draco seront convoqués au bureau du directeur, après plusieurs actes d'insolences, s'en suivera qu'ils ne sont pas en cause pour le moment car pas de preuve. Ils disparaîtront sans laisser de trace pendant la délibération et se retrouveront en haut de la tour. Une petite discussion aura lieu et c'est là qu'ils s'endormiront, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. _

**_Note : _**_Voila, j'espère que le résumé vous aura aidéà vous remettre dans l'histoire. Sinon je ne vois rien de spéciale à dire si ce n'est que si je ne vous revois pas, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes à tous. _

**_6 : Changement et insolence. _**

_Le soleil prit la place de la lune pour assister au même spectacle que son amie un peu plutôt. Ses rayons vinrent caresser la peau douce du brun qui reposait toujours sur le torse de son amour. Il ouvrit un œil en se sentant réchauffé ainsi, et sourit. Quel plaisir de se réveiller avec le visage de son ange à moins de quelques centimètres, c'était vraiment le plus doux des réveilles. Il se releva doucement pour le délester de son poids. Il glissa entre les bras du garçon et plaça ses jambes de chaque coté de son bassin afin de garder son équilibre. _

_Il regarda le visage pâle et endormis du blond, il était vraiment magnifique, avec les rayons de soleil venant jouer avec ces cheveux, il était superbe, un visage à la fois doux et enfantin. Il lui passa ses doigts dans la fine chevelure et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres un peu bleuies à cause du froid. Ils s'étaient réchauffés mutuellement et la fatigue avait eu le dessus mais il n'empêchait pas que le froid était là. _

C'est ainsi que doucement, il caressa de ses lèvres, celles du blond avant de souffler dessus pour les réchauffer. Le blond frémit à cette douce sensation et ouvrit deux yeux embrumés, reconnaissant le visage au dessus de lui, il sourit. Harry entama alors le baiser, il était réveillé, donc, il pouvait y aller. Sa langue quémanda l'entrée qui lui fut accordée, et ainsi, sans se soucier des membres un peu endoloris par le froid, ils se laissèrent allez sous les douces caresses matinales du soleil, car bientôt, il faudrait y aller, et ça ce serait le plus dure. Redescendre dans ce monde.

_Draco__ fit rouler Harry pour prendre la place du dessus et il se laissa retomber dans les bras de son amour, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent un peu dans le silence, profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'autre, ensuite, il ferait froid, froid parce que le monde d'en bas était comme ça, il fallait être dur, il fallait s'affirmer, sinon, on se faisait marcher dessus et eux, il en était hors de question, ils étaient leur propre maître, ils étaient forts, ils étaient tout ce que les autres n'étaient pas. _

_Draco__ se releva doucement, puis avisant ses affaires mouillées, il pencha la tête sur le coté. Harry le regarda faire, c'était amusant de voir Draco entrain de se contempler et faire état des lieux. Il se releva lui aussi et se mit en face du blond, il lui caressa la joue, puis lui vola un baiser avant de partir. _

- A bientôt petit dragon.

- A bientôt petit lion.

_Harry descendit les marches rapidement, il fallait qu'il rejoigne sa tour maintenant, l'absence des autres déjà allait être étrange, surtout que seul lui serait là. Il allait devoir donné des explications, non, il ne le ferait pas, de toute manière que pourrait il dire. Rien, il ne le savait pas lui même, ce qui c'était passé était bien trop mystérieux. Et puis pour le moment, il ne voulait qu'une chose, une bonne douche bien chaude. _

_Il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui l'observa d'un regard remplit de sous entendu sur ce qui s'était passé, elle avait du apprendre qu'il avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore, et puis comme il n'était pas rentré. Il n'y fit pas attention et pénétra dans la salle, vide, tout le monde devait encore dormir en cette heure matinale, heureusement parce que pour le moment il n'avait envi que d'une chose, le silence. _

_Il monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre, tous les lits étaient vides, normal, ça lui faisait du bien ce calme, ne pas avoir Ron qui hurlait, Neville qui courrait partout cherchant ses affaires, Dean et Seamus discutant assez fort. Oui, quand c'était vide, ça faisait du bien, la solitude était quelque chose, mais là, il n'était pas seul réellement, il avait son dragon, mais ensuite, il ne voulait personne d'autre, juste le silence. _

_Il prit ses affaires et alla prendre une bonne douche, il se réchauffa un peu, puis sortant de la salle d'eau, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, regardant le rideau rouge, s'imprégnant du silence et méditant sur tout ce qui se passait. _

_Il était avec Draco, ils se comprenaient, ils avaient parlés, longtemps et longtemps, il lui avait tout raconté, il lui avait ouvert son cœur. Son cœur, il le lui avait ouvert et offert, Draco en serait le gardien, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passerait dans la suite, après tout, son père était un terrible mangemort en vadrouille. Mais tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas de camps, ils ne voulaient pas être soumis à un pouvoir extérieur qui leur donnerait des ordres à effectuer, il voulait être maître de leur destin, maître de leurs idées, de leurs actions. _

_Il ferma les yeux, se souvenant de l'étrange sensation qui l'avait assaillit en recevant toute la magie blanche de Draco, il avait ressentit quelque chose de si fort, si intense, il n'y avait plus qu'eux et la magie, les entourant, les immergeant. Ils la canalisaient en eux, moyen de défense plutôt étrange qu'il n'avait jamais connu, ni entendu parler d'ailleurs. Il soupira, il fallait qu'il trouve ce qui c'était passé avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse avant eux, il ne voulait surtout pas encore une fois se trouver dans une situation où il serait inférieur. _

_Il laissa tout ça de coté, et ce laissa bercer un peu par le calme ambiant avant de s'endormir de nouveau avec le doux visage de Draco en image devant lui. _

_Draco__ resta un moment en haut de la tour, regardant le soleil se lever et le premier chant des oiseaux se faire entendre. Il avait froid, certes, mais la douce chaleur d'Harry était encore présente. Il laissa le vent balayer ses cheveux. Tout était si compliqué et pourtant si simple. Ils s'aimaient, mais dans un monde cruel. Ils allaient devoir se battre pour leur amour, ils allaient devoir l'assumer, et même si pour le moment, il était plus que secret. Au moment où les autres se réveilleraient, ils parleraient du fait étrange qu'ils avaient vu dans la boite. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter danser sensuellement l'un contre l'autre. _

_Il soupira, il savait que les autres n'avaient pas compris grand-chose, mais les professeurs finiraient bien par trouver, ils chercheraient de toute manière jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent affirmer que c'était bien eux qui avait fait de la magie, même sans baguette, de la magie alors que c'était interdit. Même pour se défendre, ils auraient du faire quoi dans ce cas là, attendre de ce faire gentiment massacrer, non, il en était hors de question._

_Il n'était pas un faible lui, Harry non plus, ils ne se seraient pas laisser marcher sur les pieds gentiment, non, il n'en était pas question, un des ses sous humains ne devaient même pas avoir le droit de poser ce ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur lui ou sur Harry, sur des êtres comme eux bien plus important. Ils le leur avaient bien démontré d'ailleurs ; on ne touchait pas impunément à eux. _

_Il sourit et descendit de la tourelle pour rejoindre son dortoir, il avait encore le temps avant d'être assaillit pas toute sa cours, il allait pourvoir se reposer un peu. Il descendit dans les cachots et se laissa imprégner par l'humidité ambiante, puis passa l'entrée pour arriver dans une salle calme et silencieuse où seul le feu mourant dans l'âtre faisait du bruit. Il monta dans son dortoir se délectant du fait que les deux ronfleurs n'étaient pas là. _

_Il passa dans la salle d'eau pour se changer avant d'effectuer le même chemin qu'Harry avait fait dans son propre dortoir. C'est comme ça, qu'ainsi allongé dans son lit, il se ressassa la discussion d'hier. Il avait la haine contre les Dursley, ceux qui avaient hébergé Harry et lui avaient fait subir tant d'horreur. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire plutôt, mais comment aurait il pu, vu qu'ils étaient ennemis. Mais maintenant, plus jamais il ne laisserait ces monstres, toucher son Harry, ils ne le méritaient pas. _

_Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais pour le moment elle était impossible, jamais il ne se rendrait chez eux, vu qu'il était consigné à Poudlard, mais qui savait peut être un jour, il pourrait avec Harry, allez dire tout ce qu'il pensait à sa famille. Tout sans exception. Leur montrer que malgré tout, malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait fait subir, à présent, il était avec lui. Qu'elle serait leur tête en apprenant qu'il était avec un garçon. _

_Il s'en délectait d'avance, oh oui, ce serait jouissif, tout comme sûrement les réactions de cette école, de ces bas d'esprits. Mais pour le moment la chose la plus importante était de trouver comment diable, ils avaient pu faire de la magie comme ça. Pourquoi avait il réussit à canaliser toute la magie noire d'Harry, comment avait il fait pour tout recevoir. Comme un réceptacle, elle était passé, avait parcouru son cœur, avait envahit son âme, et en était ressortit pour le défendre. _

_La magie noire était censée être mauvaise d'après la sorcellerie, elle était celle du mal, du diable, de la mort, il ne fallait pas l'utiliser de peur de perdre son âme. Mais lui l'avait déjà perdu, tout comme son cœur et son corps, tout appartenait à Harry alors c'était peut être pour ça que ça ne lui avait rien fait. _

_Il laissa son esprit vagabonder un peu plus sur les différentes hypothèses et finit par s'endormir avec le visage de son amour devant les yeux. _

_Harry fut réveillé par un martèlement sourd. Il se releva en maugréant. Qui pouvait venir le réveiller aussi durement ? Il regarda l'heure et nota qu'il était tout de même près de une heure. Il soupira et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir Lavande et tout le reste de la chambre d'Hermione. _

- Tu sais où es Hermione, elle n'a pas couché ici de la nuit ?

- Harry on a appris que c'était pareil pour Ginny.

_Harry resta adossé au mur attendant que le flot de questions se tasse, il attendait, mais n'avait pas non plus que ça à faire, et puis il commençait à avoir faim maintenant qu'il était réveillé. _

- Harry tu nous écoutes ? Et puis où sont les autres de ta chambre ? _Demanda Lavande en voyant la chambre aussi vide que le lit d'Hermione ce matin. _

- Ben comme tu peux le voir, pas ici en tout cas, maintenant j'aimerais aller m'habiller pour pouvoir manger.

_Il referma la porte au nez du peuple qui se trouvait là, il s'adossa contre la porte et soupira, il n'avait vraiment qu'une envi, fuir, et très loin d'eux. Il s'habilla rapidement, et quitta la chambre sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras. Il s'en drapa avant de rentrer dans la grande salle, ne voulant pas être vu et ainsi assaillis de nouveau. Il longea les murs pour arriver au tableau, il allait dire le mot de passe juste au moment ou le passage s'ouvrit et Le professeur McGonagall entra. _

_Le silence fut total, la porte resta ouverte, Harry se tata, y aller ou écouter, de toute manière il suffisait de se mettre derrière. Il sortit donc et comme le tableau ne se refermait toujours pas, il écouta. _

- Un peu de silence ici, pourriez vous me dire si Monsieur Potter se trouve ici ?

- Euh oui professeur, il doit être dans sa chambre, nous ne l'avons pas vu sortir.

- Madame, où sont Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Ron…

- A l'infirmerie, mais vous en saurez un peu plus ce midi. Pouvez vous allez me chercher le jeune Potter.

_Harry sourit sous sa cape, elle allait en avoir une surprise en apprenant qu'il s'était encore fait la male. La pauvre, ils allaient vraiment entre lui et Draco la faire devenir chèvre. Lavande redescendit rapidement. _

- Il est partit madame.

- Mais je croyais que personne n'était sortit.

- C'est le cas madame, mais apparemment, il a réussit. Vous savez en ce moment, Harry est plutôt discret.

- Bien. Dépêchez vous d'aller à Table, le directeur veut vous parler.

_Harry décida que c'était le bon moment pour déguerpir, il ne savait par contre plus trop quoi faire : aller dans la grande salle et recevoir sa punition ou aller chercher Draco et passer en cuisine manger pour ensuite aller errer quelque part ensemble. Puis finalement, il décida d'aller dans la grande salle pour affronter la horde de vautour. _

_Draco__ se réveilla doucement, il était vraiment crevé, mais bon, ce n'était pas le plus important. Il entendit quelqu'un frappé à la porte du dortoir. Il se leva et alla ouvrir encore endormit. Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir le professeur Rogue. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, puis sans faire attention à lui, il attrapa une chemise et l'enfila avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. _

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence professeur.

_Rogue prit place sur le lit en face de Draco, il ne le reconnaissait vraiment plus, pourquoi était il devenu comme ça, son meilleur élève commençait à devenir étrange. Et il ne voulait pas mettre ça sur le compte de l'adolescence, Draco Malfoy avait été éduqué pour ne pas avoir de crise de rébellion, pour être un fidèle petit héritier, mais là, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus ça du tout. _

- Tu sais très bien Draco pourquoi je suis ici.

- Oh ça me revient, serait ce parce que nous vous avons faussé compagnie cette nuit ?

- Il y a en effet de ça. Peux tu m'expliquer ton comportement.

_Draco__ regarda ses ongles avant de relever son regard tempête dans celui de son professeur, celui-ci pu voir une flamme qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux du petit prince de sa maison, une flamme qui brillait de mille feu montrant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose pour être heureux, qu'il était plus libre._

_Des ailes étaient entrain de pousser dans son dos lui permettant de s'envoler loin, très loin de l'endroit où il était enfermé. _

- Mon comportement, professeur, c'est juste qu'il était tard et que je n'avais qu'une envi finir cette soirée.

- Pourquoi avec Potter ?

_Draco__ releva un sourcil, pourquoi quoi avec Potter. Rogue compri que le jeune homme ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. _

- Pourquoi être partit avec Potter ?

- Oh ça, il se trouvait juste que nous en avions tous les deux marres.

- J'ai cru comprendre en effet.

_Rogue se leva toujours aussi dignement qu'il le faisait à chaque fois, ce que Draco aimait bien chez son professeur, c'est qu'on sentait que lui aussi était au dessus des autres, mais ce qui gâchait le tableau c'est qu'il avait un maître, Dumbledore et ça, ça n'allait pas. _

- Je venais pour te prévenir que tu étais collé ce soir. Dumbledore vous attendra à la bibliothèque tous les deux, alors soit à l'heure.

- Bien professeur.

_Severus__ Rogue passa la porte avec le sentiment d'avoir perdu le Draco Malfoy des années d'avant, qu'une renaissance c'était effectuée et que le nouveau Draco Malfoy allait leur attirer des ennuies. Il soupira en quittant la salle commune des serpentards, décidément, cette journée allait être dur puis qu'ensuite il allait devoir assister à l'interrogatoire des blessés de la nuit dernière. Et il avait peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre. _

_Draco__ s'habilla correctement avant de quitter son dortoir rapidement, dans les derniers afin d'éviter ainsi que tout le monde se jette sur lui afin de savoir ce qu'était devenu Pansy et les autres, mais ça rata grandement vu que Milicent Bulstrode et sa troupe le stoppèrent dans son élan de fuite ratée. _

- Draco, tu ne saurais pas où sont passées Vanessa et Pansy ?

_Draco__ cogita vite, tourner autour du pot n'arrangerait rien, alors il allait être direct. Il encra son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui frémit sous ces orbes glaces. _

- Ils sont à l'infirmerie, nous avons eu un souci hier et voila, maintenant j'ai faim.

_Et n'attendant pas que l'information soit arrivée au cerveau des serpentards présents, il partit pour la grande salle. Il y arriva en même temps qu'Harry. _

- Nous sommes collés, tous les deux ce soir, bibliothèque 21heure.

- Bien.

_Et sur ces mots ils rejoignirent chacun leur place. Peut de temps après Minerva McGonagall entra et trouva le brun assit entrain de manger calmement, sa cape soigneusement dissimulée sous ses vêtements. Elle se planta devant lui, l'air autoritaire, mais il ne fit pas plus attention que ça à la prof. _

- Monsieur Harry James Potter, je trouve que vous avez été impoli hier soir et c'est pour cela que vous…

- Serez collé à 21heure à la bibliothèque, oui je sais.

_Comment osait il lui tenir tête devant la grande salle ? Comment son insolence était elle devenue aussi grande ? Et puis comment savait il déjà tout ça ? Elle se tourna et vit le jeune Malfoy lui offrir le plus beau des sourires narquois. Elle fit vite le rapprochement, Severus avait du le dire à Draco Malfoy et celui-ci l'avait fait parvenir à Harry Potter, mais ce qui n'allait pas dans tout ça c'est qu'ils étaient censés se détester. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas croyable. _

- Monsieur Potter, évitez de jouer avec mes nerfs trop longtemps.

_Et sur ces mots elle partit pour s'asseoir près d'Albus Dumbledore qui n'attendait plus qu'elle pour commencer son discours. Il se leva ensuite et fit taire la salle qui ne cessait de parler de ce qui ce passait. Des disparus, des blessés, une colle. _

- Bien, je suis très heureux que tout ce soit à peu près bien passé durant ces petites sorties, apparemment vous en avez été assez contents. C'est pourquoi, avec vos professeurs vous allez continuer, une fois par semaine, d'avoir des cours sur les moldus et les grandes villes, tel que Bruxelles, Paris, Luxembourg, New York et j'en passe. Il me semble quand même nécessaire, avant qu'on me pose la question, de signaler que des élèves sont à l'infirmerie, nous ne savons pas encore ce qui c'est passé mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à être remis sur pied. Sur ceux je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

_Dumbledore__ ce rassit et le brouhaha recommença. Il regarda Harry qui ne semblait pas plus que ça perturbé parce qu'il venait de dire et le jeune Malfoy non plus. Non, ils semblaient tous les deux sereins et pas plus que ça embêtés par le fait qu'ils avaient déserté le bureau hier, et vu comment bouillonnait Minerva, Harry venait encore d'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, que tout leur soit mis au clair durant l'après midi. _

_A la fin du repas, Harry se dépêcha de fuir, et enfilant sa cape dans un couloir vide, il disparu pour aller se promener dans le parc du coté du lac. Il faisait froid et donc, personne ne parcourait vraiment le parc en ce moment, restant plutôt au chaud. Après un long tour, il se rendit au stade de Quidditch, où il fut surpris d'y trouver Draco assis, le regard perdu dans l'immensité bleue grise du ciel. Harry se posa à ses cotés, et sans un bruit, ils restèrent tous les deux comme ça. _

_A l'infirmerie, c'était tout autre chose, Dumbledore, Minerva et Severus tentaient de mettre au point ce que leur disait les élèves mais tout était tellement fouillis, que Dumbledore ce leva et fit taire tout le monde. Il sortit un bonbon au citron et le mangea calmement. _

- Bon vous allez déléguer quelqu'un pour raconter l'histoire et ensuite, un par un, si vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, vous lever la main, mais pas tous en même temps. Merci. Miss Granger, commencez.

_La jeune fille hocha la tête et ce mit à faire son récit en commençant à la rencontre de Cho au café. _

- Et bien nous avons retrouvé les serdaigles au café pas loin de la boite, et on a décidé d'y aller tous ensemble et en sortant, on a croisé les serpentards. Il y a eu une légère altercation mais rien de bien méchant, puis ils sont entrés dans la boite. Harry les a suivit. On n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il irait dans un endroit où se trouvait Malfoy, mais ce fut le cas. Là, nous avons dansé tous ensembles, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

_Blaise prit la suite de la discussion. _

- De notre coté, après avoir croisé les Gryffondor et avoir suivit Draco dans la boite, on a pas quitté notre table, ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit où on est à l'aise vu le nombre de Moldu qu'il y avait. Mais Draco a finit par disparaître lui aussi et on l'a cherché.

_Ce fut à Pansy de prendre la suite. _

- On est arrivé à la table des Gryffondors et on a entendu que Potter aussi avait disparu et puis c'est là qu'on les a retrouvé, Blaise nous a montré sur la piste, un couple des plus étranges.

_Ginny__ prit la parole. _

- Harry et Malfoy dansaient ensembles, et vous savez pour nous avoir permis de nous y rendre que ce n'est pas un endroit où on danse éloigné, nan, ils étaient tous les deux au centre de la piste, dansant sensuellement ensemble comme si le monde autour ne les intéressait pas, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux. C'était une danse endiablée.

_  
Les professeurs et le directeur prenaient bien tout en note. Ce fut Cho chang qui continua le récit. _

- Nous les avons ensuite trouvé au bar, ils buvaient tranquillement, et étrangement, ils étaient presque complice de ce qui venait de ce passer comme si c'était normal. Et puis c'est là que tout a commencé à partir en vrille. Des jeunes de la boite sont venus les voir, et ça parlait en français et Malfoy comprenait tout. Alors Harry a dit qu'on partait, on c'est dépêché mais eux non pas suivit.

_Ce fut le tour de Vanessa de prendre la suite. _

- On les a vu ensuite passé rapidement, Potter tirait Draco, et derrière les jeunes les suivaient. On a pas bien comprit ce qu'ils disaient vu qu'ils parlaient français mais la joue rouge montrait qu'un d'eux avait du se prendre un coup. Et puis il y a eut une phrase de lancée, une phrase qui n'a pas plus du tout, Draco c'est arrêté net, a du traduire à Potter ce qui venait d'être dit. Parce que leur haine était palpable. On n'a pas vraiment compris ce qui c'est passé, parce que une impression d'étouffement nous a prit, enfin moi c'est ce que j'ai ressenti et puis le trou noir.

_Dean acquiesça ce que disait la serpentard. _

- Oui, c'était vraiment trouble, on n'a rien vu de ce qui c'est passé ensuite, c'est comme si on nous avait enfermé dans un cercle et coupé l'oxygène.

_Severus__, Minerva et Albus se regardèrent, rien, ils n'avaient rien de ce qui c'était passé ensuite, surtout que ce que disait les enfants ne les aidaient pas, comment pourraient ils accuser ou Harry, ou Draco, soit même les deux, si les témoins étaient évanouis. Quelque chose c'était passé ensuite et ça, ils ne le sauraient pas. Jamais parce que ce n'était pas les deux élèves accusés, qui le feraient de leur plein gré._

- Que c'est il passé professeur ?_ Demanda Ron. _

- Et bien, nous vous avons retrouvé étendu au sol, et le jeune moldu dans un sal état. Nous ne savons pas ce qui lui est arrivé, et nous contions sur vous pour le découvrir_. Finit Dumbledore._

- Vous n'avez vraiment rien trouvé.

- Non, rien._ Répondit à son tour Severus à Blaise. _

- Vous allez pouvoir retrouver vos salles communes, mais pas un mot de cette histoire.

- D'accord.

_Les professeurs quittèrent l'infirmerie avec toujours de gros blancs dans l'histoire. Il y avait un truc, quelque chose qui leur échappait. Comment avait il fait, si c'étaient eux, de la magie sans baguette aussi bien contrôlée et surtout avec une telle force. Ce n'était pas possible, pas avec leur niveau. _

_Les élèves n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus entre eux, et chacun rejoignit sa salle commune. Là bas, ils furent alpagués par leur camarade et durent inventer un petit truc rapide pour expliquer qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie, ce qui finit chez tout le monde par conflit serpentard gryffondor Serdaigle. C'était la meilleure méthode pour expliquer, celle que tout le monde comprenait rapidement, celle qui était infaillible. Ils cherchèrent cependant Harry pour les uns et Draco pour les autres, mais ne trouvèrent personne. _

_Les deux garçons étaient toujours sur le terrain de Quidditch, attendant patiemment que la journée ce finisse et que la colle commence. Ils se demandaient tous les deux pourquoi la bibliothèque, qu'allaient ils bien pouvoir y faire dans cette salle. Ils soupirèrent de concert et ce sourirent en comprenant qu'ils avaient pensé à la même chose en même temps. Silencieusement et discrètement, Draco prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et ils continuèrent à regarder le ciel. _

_Quand soudain Harry se leva, Draco le regarda tenant toujours sa main. _

- Et si on volait un peu, qu'en penses tu ?

- Avec plaisir.

_Et c'est ainsi que tous les deux, ils se retrouvèrent dans les airs, le vent fouettant leur visage, le froid mordant leur corps, mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas plus, pour eux, le moment présent était là, ils étaient entrain de voler ensemble, rien que pour eux ; un ballet enchanté. Cela dura un petit moment avant que le ciel s'assombrisse un peu plus et qu'ils soient obligés de redescendre parce qu'ils ne se voyaient presque plus. Ce fut donc les joues rosies par le froid, qu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard. _

_Ils ne firent pas étape par la grande salle, ils allèrent en cuisine afin de se restaurer un peu puis, se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Ils s'installèrent chacun avec un livre, à la même table, face à face et sans un mot ils se mirent à lire en attendant les professeurs. _

_Dumbledore__, Minerva et Severus les trouvèrent ainsi, Harry avec un livre sur le Quidditch dans les mains et Draco avec un sur les grandes familles de sorciers à travers les ages. _

- Bien, puisque vous êtes déjà là, je vais vous donnez ce que vous ferez ce soir. Si vous êtes dans la bibliothèque, c'est tout simplement parce que Mme Pince, a dans le fond, une salle, qui n'est pas la réserve, des livres à classer. Vous ferez cela ce soir, et si vous n'avez pas fini, vous reviendrez demain. Est-ce clair ?

- Ohtrès monsieur le directeur

- Au faite, avez-vous réussit à savoir ce qui c'était passé hier soir ?

_Dumbledore__ à la remarque de Draco se braqua, et quitta la salle. Minerva lui envoya un regard haineux par son audace et son insolence et partit aussi. Severus les regarda tous les deux et les conduisit à la salle. Quand ils rentrèrent dedans, la poussière et le renfermé les attaqua. Un foutoir monstre s'y trouvait, c'était vraiment ça, dans tous les coins, il y avait des livres, des livres et encore des livres. _

- Au travail, je reviendrais vous chercher.

_Il partit refermant la porte derrière eux. Draco et Harry se regardèrent et soupirèrent d'un même ensemble. Ils se mirent au travail sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. . _

**_A suivre…_**

_Bon allez, je sais, ce passe pas grand-chose, mais fallait bien ce chapitre pour celui qui va suivre. Bon, il suivra pas tout de suite, parce que quoi que vous en pensez, je la trouve pas simple à taper cette fic de plus que j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, mais je suis un peu crevé. Donc faites moi part de vos impressions, de tout ce que vous pensez. _

**_Réponses aux reviews : _**

**Saturne : **Contente que ça t'ai plus, désolée pour le retard que j'ai accumulé avec cette fic !!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus même si il ne sert pas à grand-chose à part préparé la suite.

**Onarluca : **Contente que tu l'ais dévoré, mais est ce que ça aura été la même chose avec celui là. Missi encore pour ta review !!!!!

**chimgrid : **Désolé, si je parle un peu orale dans mes fics. Sinon pour les fautes je suis sûre que dans celui là y en aura parce que je suis un peu fatiguée et sur les nerfs donc j'ai du en laissé passer. Sinon missi a toi copineu de laisser des reviews !!!!

**Zick : **Contente que tu trouves les deux tourtereaux toujours aussi mimi. Kiss.

**angel-blue : **Un petit retard est accepté, alors ben ce retard aussi lol !! Nan je sais, il était énorme !!!lol !!! Mais bon, je suis pardonnable vu que j'ai eu mes problèmes !!! Mais bon, j'espère que tu me suis toujours. Kiss.

**celine.s/Line/C-Line : **Et ouais, ils en n'ont complètement rien a faire. Mais bon, ça continue toujours et puis ben, voila !!!lol !! En espérant que la suite t'aura plu. Kiss.

**emichou : **Missi beaucoup pour ta double review, c'était amusant d'avoir tout dans une seule !!!lol !!! Alors ben contente que tu ais aimé la soirée en boite et pour la magie ben bientôt vous le saurez. Ensuite pour le chapitre suivant, il est vrai qu'ils sont un peu seul et contre tous, mais c'est un peu le but, faut que ça évolue et que les cœurs changent. Comme disait une copine, ne jamais négligé l'aspect psychologique d'un personnage et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire, j'aime pas croiser un personnage qui est lunatique sans explication !!!lol !! Voila donc en espérant que malgré le long retard que j'ai eu tu seras toujours là. Kiss.

**Princesse Magique : **Missi beaucoup !kiss !

**Louange : **Joué fin, lol, ouais sûrement, on verra bien. Alors comment trouves tu mon petit chapitre, un peu naze ouais je le sais !!!lol !! Mais bon, fallait le faire, alors je l'ai fait, le prochain m'inspire plus donc je pense être un peu plus motivé !!! Et t'inquiète ça continue de casser sec. Lol. Kiss.

**S : **Missi bicoup !!!!

**Drackyumi : **Missi bicoup, en espérant que la suite t'aura plue.

**hdonela : **Contente que ma petite phrase t'ait plue !!!! En espérant que la suite le sera aussi.

**sybel**** 26 : **Et moi aussi je suis pas morte, et comme tu le vois, c'est chacun son tour d'avoir des soucis avec l'informatique. En espérant que tout a été pour le mieux de ton coté. Kiss.

**Sélène : **Voila la suite, contente, c'est pour toi que je l'ai tapé vu que tu l'as demandais avec tant d'acharnement. Mais je doute que ce chapitre t'ai finalement vraiment plu parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose, mais bon. Quand tu rentreras qui sait, y aura peut être une suite, je verrais si j'ai le courage de la faire !!lol !! En espérant tout de même que ça t'aura plue et puis passe de bonnes vacances et fetes.

_Kiss__ lylith. _


End file.
